


Two Love

by Yoori_Michiyo



Category: Screenwriter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoori_Michiyo/pseuds/Yoori_Michiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan cinta. Cinta lama apa cinta baru. Cinta yang hadir datang dan menyapa dengan ketulusan dan kelembutannya siapakah cinta itu ? Kebahagiaan juga bisa didapat dengan cara membahagiakan orang lain. Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Love

Yunho adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang telah merambah dunia hiburan. Yunho yang piawai dengan bernyanyi dan bermain musik. Selain itu Yunho juga dikenal dengan namja yang tampan.   
Tak heran banyak yeoja yang menggilainya. Termasuk Jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang menggilai Yunho. Yunho selalu bernyanyi dari satu panggung ke panggung lain.   
Namun Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih. Kekasih yang selalu pengertian dan selalu memahami dirinya dan juga memahami fans Yunho.   
Kesetiaan Yunho dan kekasihnya sedang di uji saat datang sosok Jaejoong. Seorang fans Yunho yang sangat menyukai Yunho. 

 

JAEJOONG POV 

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekali karena Yunho menghubungiku dan mengajakku untuk makan siang. Untung saja aku sudah berada di Seoul. Ehm, hari ini cuaca kota Seoul sangat cerah dari biasanya.   
Aku melangkahkan kaki memasukki cafe yang di rekomendasikan oleh Yunho. Senyumku mengembang tanpa henti mengingat hari ini benar-benar bersejarah dalam hidupku. 

 

JAEJOONG POV END

“Arasso... Biar Joongie mau minum obat Joongie mau apa?” tanya Haraboji Kim.   
“Joongie mau Yunho... Hiks... hiks...” lirih Jaejoong.   
“Yunho, nuguseyo?” tanya Haraboji Kim sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.   
Haraboji Kim paham dengan apa yang di minta oleh cucu-nya. Sebisa mungki Harabiji Kim akan memenuhi kebutuhan Jaejoong. Sekali pun harus mengorbankan banyak orang. Karena ia tahu kehidupan Jaejoong tidak lama lagi.   
****  
“Kau mengenal Joongie-ku kan?” tanay Haraboji Kim sekali lagi.   
“Ne, Haraboji”.   
“Yunho-ssi, kali ini aku memohon pada-mu” Haraboji Kim memegang tangan kanan Yunho yang memang berada di atas meja. “Aku mau kau mencintai Jaejoong-ku”.  
“MWO???”

****

 

Ayo-lah, Su-ie jangan siksa perasaanmu. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti dengan paksaan ini”.  
“Yun, ini bukan paksaan. Tapi kau cukup ada untuk Jaejoong saja” Junsu menurunkan kedua tangan Yunho yang menangkup wajahnya. “Yun, please” mohon Junsu.   
“Jika itu mau-mu baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika ada sesuatu yang salah” kata Yunho meninggalkan Junsu yang memantung mencerna kata-kata Yunho.   
Sementara di dalam kamar Yoochun meruntukki kebodohan Junsu yang meminta Yunho datang ke Jaejoong. Junsu terlalu baik untuk menyerahkan kekasihnya kepada orang lain. Ini salah. Yah, Yoochun berpikir ini salah seharusnya Junsu berhak untuk egois. Bukan seperti ini. Yoochun hanya bisa menggenggam knop pintu kamarnya saat melihat Junsu meneteskan airmatanya. 

 

****

 

Jaejoong hyung memang tidak telihat sakit. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya-lah yang mampu mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong hyung itu lemah” jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Yunho menoleh melihatnya. “Sudahlah, jika kondisi Jaejoong hyung baikkan aku akan menghubungimu, Yunho Hyung” sambung Kyuhyun dengan senyuman dan disertai anggukkan oleh Yunho. 

 

****

“Yun.... Hiks... hiks... aku takut...” tangis Junsu pecah saat itu juga.   
“Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan dari awal bahwa kita jangan melakukan ini. Kita sudah sama-sama menyeburkan diri. Mau tidak mau kita harus berenang” Yunho memeluk Junsu. Junsu menangis sejadi-jadinya.   
Yoochun yang melihat semuanya hanya bisa menggenggam dada kirinya ada sesuatu yang sakit. Dari kejauhan seorang namja cantik membulatkan matanya melihat kearah Yunho dan Junsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

****

‘Jae, tidak boleh seperti ini aku peduli padamu’

****

‘Yun, Aku bahagia jika kau bisa bersama dengan Junsu. Aku memilih untuk pergi agar kau tidak lelah untuk memilih. Karena aku menyayangimu, karena itu aku memilih pergi. Karena aku menginginkanmu, karena itu aku memilih pergi. Karena membutuhkamu, karena itu aku pergi. Karena aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku pergi. Sulit untuk bisa berada di posisimu. Aku-lah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Aku bahagia karena aku bisa membahagiakan orang yang aku cintai meskipun orang itu tidak bersamaku. Aku melepaskanmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku pergi bukan untuk melupakanmu. Tapi sungguh aku berterimakasih atas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku walau hanya sesaat. Terimakasih telah memberikan kenangan yang termanis. Aku mencintaimu hari ini, esok, lusa dan selamanya’

 

REGARDS

 

KIM JAEJOONG

 

PROLOG END


	2. Two Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan cinta. Cinta lama apa cinta baru. Cinta yang hadir datang dan menyapa dengan ketulusan dan kelembutannya siapakah cinta itu ? Kebahagiaan juga bisa didapat dengan cara membahagiakan orang lain. Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu.

Chapter Previous :  
“Ah, Honey siapa dia?” tanya Junsu saat melihat ada seseorang di depannya.   
“Su-ie, perkenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong perkenalkan dia Junsu” kata Yunho memperkenalkan Junsu pada Jaejoong.   
“Annyeong, Junsu imnida. Tunangan Yunho”.

Tes

Setetes darah keluar dari hidung Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Saat tahu bahwa Yunho sudah memiliki calon pendamping. Yunho yang selama dua tahun ini mengisi hari-harinya meskipun Yunho adalah idolanya sudah memiliki kekasih. 

Sakit

Perih

Itu-lah yang di rasakan oleh Jaejoong saat ini. Ia ingin berari namun ia tak mampu. Jaejoong masih terdiam duduk melihat kemesraan Yunho dan Junsu.   
Seorang pelayan datang mengantar pesanan kalian. Jaejoong masih menundukkan wajahnya tanpa mau melihat ke arah Yunho dan Junsu.   
“Jae, ayo makan” kata Yunho yang memcahkan keheningan. 

Brak

Paha Jaejoong menyenggol meja yang ada di depannya. Masih dengan posisi menunduk. Karena tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya masih keluar.   
“Mi...an...hae...” lirihnya dengan suara lemah.   
“Jae, wae?” tanya Yunho bingung.   
“Kau tidak apa-apa, Jae?” tanya Junsu.   
“Aku harus pergi” Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Yunho dan Junsu terkejut saat meliha tetesan darah keluar dari hidung Jaejoong.   
“Jae, kau tidak apa-apa” Yunho khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong.   
“Mianhae, aku harus pergi” Jaejoong pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe.   
Yunho mengejar Jaejoong. Ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong. Changmin yang berdiri di luar mobil terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan terhuyung. Lebih mengejutkan lagi darah itu kembali keluar dari hidung Jaejoong.   
Tanpa banyak bicara Changmin berlari menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh jika Changmin tidak segera merangkul Jaejoong.   
“Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?” kata Changmin panik.  
“Min, bawa aku pergi dari sini” lirih Jaejoong.   
“Ne” Changmin segera membawa Jaejoong pergi dari cafe.   
Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari mini market dekat cafe terkejut saat melihat Changmin memapah Jaejoong ke dalam mobil. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil.   
Tidak tahukah kau Changmin ada sepasang mata musang yang melihat dirimu dan Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya?

****

FLASHBACK

“Annyeong, Junsu imnida. Tunangan Yunho”.  
Jaejoong terkejut saat Junsu memperkenalkan namanya. Jadi, Yunho-idola-nya sudah memiliki kekasih. Jaejoong menggenggam cardigan yang ia gunakan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menunduk. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam.   
“Kau tidak tahu, Su-ie. Dia adalah cucu dari Presdir Kim” kata Yunho yang memeluk pinggang Junsu sambil mengecup pipi-nya.   
Jaejoong makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Marah. Emosi. Kecewa. Dan pahah hati. Perasaan ini-lah yang saat ini di rasakan oleh Jaejoong.   
“Benarkah?” Junsu terkejut.   
“Aku juga baru tahu dari Yoochun hyung” Yunho melepaskan pelukkannya.   
“Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya” senyum Junsu.   
“Makanya aku mengajakmu makan siang di sini”.   
Jaejoong kecewa dengan ucapan Yunho. Jadi, Yunho bukan mengajak dirinya makan siang bersama berdua melainkan bersama kekasihnya. Rasa kecewa mergelut dalam hati Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menggenggam cardigan-nya.   
Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu berat. Jaejoong tahu sebentar lagi dia akan meneteskan darah dari hidungnya. Jaejoong hanya menunduk tanpa ingin melihat ke arah Yunho ataupun Junsu. Senyum getir menghias di bibir plum-nya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat dan tangannya bergetar hebat.   
FLASBACK END  
Jaejoong membuka matanya saat tersadar ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Jaejoong mngernyap-ngeryapkan matanya. Memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Jaejoong melihat ke sekelilingan. Kamarnya.   
Clek  
Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. Bibi Cho membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat milik Jaejoong.   
“Tuan muda sudah bangun” kata Bibi Cho menaruh nampan di meja nakas Jaejoong.   
“...”  
“Tuan muda makan, ne. Habis itu minum obat” sambung Bibi Cho karena sedari tadi Jajeoong tidak ada jawaban.   
“Shiro!!” tolak Jaejoong.   
“Waeyo, Tuan?” Tanya Bibi Cho yang sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Jaejoong.   
“Joongie nggak mau minum obat, Bi”.   
“Wae?”   
“JOONGIE CAPE” pekik Jaejoong yang berdiri ingin menuju kamar mandi.   
“:Tapi Tuan muda harus minum”.  
“Bi, Joongie bilang nggak yah nggak” tekan Jaejoong.   
“Nanti tuan di marahin sama Tuan besar” Bibi Cho tidak mau kalah ia mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.   
“KALO JOONGIE BILANG NGGAK YAH NGGAK BI” Teriak Jaejoong. “JOONGIE, CAPE. BIBI TAU ITU” tekan Jaejoong lagi kali ini ia ingin menangis.   
Haraboji Kim yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong segera bergegas ke atas menuju kamar Jaejoong yang sedang berdebat dengan Bibi Cho.   
“Tapi, Tuan....”  
“BIBI JOONGIE... HIKS... HIKS... JOONGIE CAPE... HIKS.. HIKS.. LEBIH BAIK JOONGIE MATI “ Jaejoong terisak menangis.   
“Tuan...”  
Clek  
Haraboji Kim masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong menangis. Haraboji mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang menangis hebat dengan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya.   
“Hiks...hiks... Joongie cape... Joongie mau seperti anak normal, Bi” lirih Jaejoong yang sesegukkan.   
Haraboji Kim yang mendengarkan itu langsung memeluk sang cucu. Siapa yang tega melihat cucu kesayangannya yang divonis dengan penyakit kanker.   
“Uljima ne.... Uljima...” lirih Haraboji Kim.   
“Haraboji,... hiks...hiks.. Joongie nggak mau... hiks... hikss..” Jaejoong memeluk Haraboji Kim.   
“Arasso... Biar Joongie mau minum obat Joongie mau apa?” tanya Haraboji Kim.   
“Joongie mau Yunho... Hiks... hiks...” lirih Jaejoong.   
“Yunho, nuguseyo?” tanya Haraboji Kim sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.   
“Yunho, Haraboji” lirih Jaejoong tapi ia teringat bahwa Yunho memiliki kekasih. “Tapi Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih, Haraboji” kata Jaejoong dengan suara pelan berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di luarnya menerawang ke luar jendela.   
Haraboji Kim paham dengan apa yang di minta oleh cucu-nya. Sebisa mungki Harabiji Kim akan memenuhi kebutuhan Jaejoong. Sekali pun harus mengorbankan banyak orang. Karena ia tahu kehidupan Jaejoong tidak lama lagi. 

****

Haraboji Kim duduk di kursi meja kerjanya sambil membijat pelipisnya. Kejadian tadi siang adalah sebuah tamparan yang besar baginya karena melihat Jaejoong menangis. Bekali-kali Haraboji Kim memejamkan matanya mengingat perkataan Dokter Choi.   
FLASHBACK  
Sekertaris Pribadi Haraboji Kim mengangkat sebuah telpon. Ia terkejut melihat nama Dokter Choi di telpon. Haraboji Kim saat ini sedang rapat dengan relasi kerjanya. Sekertaris Pribadi Haraboji Kim tahu pasti Dokter Choi menelpon ingin memberitahu keadaan Jaejoong.   
Tanpa Babibu Sekertaris pribadi Haraboji Kim berdiri di samping Haraboji Kim sambil membungkukkan badannya. Seketika rapat berhenti.   
“Mianhae, Presdir” ujar Sekertaris.   
“Wae?”  
“Dokter Choi menelpon”.   
Haraboji Kim mengambil telpon yang ada di genggaman Sekertarisnya. Haraboji Kim terkejut saat Dokter Choi mengatakan bahwa harus segera mencari pendonor tulang sum-sum belakang. Karena kondisi Jaejoong yang semakin lemah karena penyakit kanker leukimia-nya.   
Saat itu Haraboji Kim yang mendengarnya hanya meneteskan airmatanya. Jaejoong yang selama ini ia jaga dengan baik. Kondisinya sudah berada di ambang kematian. Dokter Choi hanya memberikan waktu 6 bulan untuk menemukan pendonornya.   
Jaejoong yang selalu penuh semangat meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu kehidupan di luar sejak 15 tahun. Namun betapa egoisnya Haraboji Kim saat membiarkan orang yang di sayang oleh Jaejoong pergi selama 4 tahun.   
Yap, Changmin dan Kyuhyun selama 4 tahun meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kesepian di rumah memaksa untuk bisa keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim. Seharusnya Haraboji Kim membiarkan sang cucu untuk menyusul salah satu sahabatnya dengan begitu ia tidak perlu khawatir dan Jaejoong selalu tersenyum.   
Selama 4 tahun Jaejoong selalu murung tidak bernyawa. Dan selama itu pula Bibi Cho selalu menemaninya. Akhirnya Haraboji Kim memutuskan untuk Jaejoong bersekolah di luar rumah dengan syarat ia harus di kawal. Jaejoong menyetujuinya dan senyumannya mulai kembali.   
Egois. Yah, dia sebagai seorang Kakek yang egois. Namun ini semua dengan cucunya. Demi orang yang ia kasihi. Demi orang yang ia cintai mengekang Jaejoong seperti burung di dalam sangkar. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong manja terhadap semua orang karena ia tahu Jaejoong selalu menahan rasa sakit. Sakit yang luar biasa ketika penyakit itu datang.   
Dokter Choi mengatakan bahwa selalu menuruti permintaan Jaejoong karena jika tidak dituruti maka penyakitnya akan kambuh bahkan akan memperburuk keadaannya.   
FLASHBACK END  
Haraboji Kim berkali-kali menghela nafas saat mengingat permintaan sang cucu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.Menuruti apa tidak sama sekali? Haruskah ia membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang jauh ? Agar ia tidak merasakan jatuh cinta.   
Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong sedang jatuh cinta pada orang yang bernama Yunho. Ini yang Haraboji Kim takutkan Jaejoong jatuh cinta dengan orang. Takut Jaejoong kecilnya tersakiti. Takut Jaejoongnya menangis. Benar-benar meanakutkan.   
Jaejoong berhenti minum obat, membuat Haraboji Kim berulang kali memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Haraboji Kim tidak pernah pusing jika itu menyangkut masalah kantor. Tapi ia akan terlihat lelah dan pusing ketika hal ini menyangkut tentang Jaejoong-nya.   
“Sekertaris Lee, sudah kau dapatkan siapa itu Yunho?” tanya Haraboji Kim kepada sekertaris Pribadinya.   
“Sudah, Tuan besar”.  
“Siapa dia?”  
“Jung Yunho adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Yunho bersekolah di universitas yang sama dengan Tuan muda. Tapi berbeda jurusan. Yunho tidak masuk kuliah karena ia sibuk dengan show-nya. Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih Tuan besar. Namanya adalah Kim Junsu. Mereka sudah menjalin kasih selama 2 tahun” jelas Sekertaris Lee.   
“Bukankah Jung Yunho sekarang berada di agency kita?” tanya Haraboji Kim.  
“Iya, Tuan besar”.   
“Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia. Atur pertemuanku dengan Yunho”.  
“Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu” Sekertaris Lee membungkuk 90 derajat keluar ruangan Haraboji Kim.  
‘Joongie, jika ini adalah permintaan terbesarmu akan haraboji lakukan’batin Haraboji Kim. 

****

Jaejoong sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong menatap awan yang ada di depannya. Dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di tiang ayunan. Wajahnya masih pucat karena ia berhenti meminum obat yang di berikan oleh para maid-nya.   
Saat ini perasaannya sedang hancur. Yunho orang yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya kini bukan lagi sebagai penyemangat melainkan sebagai sakit hati yang tidak terobati. Ada sesuatu yang tergores sangat sakit di hatinya.   
Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Merasa sedih dengan apa yang di lakukan Jaejoong.   
Changmin berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sakit. Melihat Jaejoong yang selalu ceria kini terpuruk. Changmin meruntukki kesalahannya. Andai ia bisa mengulang kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong, pasti Jaejoong tidak akan menyukai seseorang. Yup, Egois memang tapi jika seperti ini ia juga sakit melihat orang yang ia sayangi seperti ini. Hidup namun tak bernyawa.   
Senyuman Changmin di paksakan lalu ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang melamun duduk di atas ayunan di kamarnya.   
“Sepertinya ada yang sedang terjadi?” goda Changmin.   
“Min-ah” suara Jaejoong lemah.   
“Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?” tanya Changmin lagi menatap wajah Jaejoong yang masih menatap ke depan.   
“Tidak ada” kata Jaejoong dengan suara lemah.   
“Sepertinya tuan putriku sedang jatuh cinta, eoh?” goda Changmin.   
“Hehehe.... tidak ada, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain” lemah Jaejoong, setetes aliran bening keluar dari mata Jaejoong.   
“Hyung..” tiba-tiba Changmin memeluk Jaejoong.   
“Min, aku menyukainya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sejak aku masuk kuliah. Aku selalu mengikutinya tanpa ia sadari. Meskipun ia adalah kakak tingkatku, aku diam-diam menyukainya. Semua ini karena kejadian itu” lirih Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mengingat apa yang terjadi.   
“Hyung” lirih Changmin.   
“Dia sudah jadi milik orang lain. Dan aku bukan siapa-siapa-nya” Jaejoong mengusap-usap tangan Changmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya.   
“....”  
“Dia berhak bahagia. Sementara aku, aku akan seperti ini berada di rumah ini” ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. Sungguh Changmin merasa sedih dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Seakan-akan ia tidak berhak untuk bahagia. Changmin menangis di lekukkan leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menangis dalam diam tanpa suara. Menyimpan sendiri itu adalah hal yang baik. Karena selama ini ia banyak merepotkan orang-orang sekitarnya.   
Kyuhyun yang melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan Changmin dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis sesegukkan dari jauh. Ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun sama seperti Changmin. 

****

Yunho duduk di sebuah cafe menunggu seseorang. Yoochun manager-nya mengatakan ada seseorang yang penting ingin bertemu dengannya. Yunho masih memainkan ujung gelas cappucino yang tadi ia pesan. Sudah 10 menit ia menunggu seseorang itu. Tanpa tahu siapa yang akan ia temui.   
“Sudah menunggu lama, anak muda?” namja separuh baya yang membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya.   
“Tu....tuan” gugup Yunho yang menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Yunho pun seketika berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.   
Haraboji Kim bertemu dengan Yunho. Di sela-sela kesibukkannya Haraboji Kim mengatur jadwal untuk bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Haraboji Kim hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah kebingungan Yunho.   
“Bolehkah aku duduk?” tanya Haraboji Kim.   
“Oh, n-ne. S-silahkan...” gugupYunho.   
Haraboji Kim duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho. Senyuman di wajah Haraboji Kim tidak pernah lepas melihat sosok namja tanpa yang ada di depannya. Pantas saja Jaejoong-nya jatuh cinta padanya.   
“Langsung ke point saja ne” Haraboji Kim memcahkan keheningan.   
“N-ne” Yunho masih bingung denga apa yang ada di depannya. Orang yang sangat ia kagumi kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.   
“Yunho-ssi, kau mengenal Jaejoong?” tanya Haraboji Kim.   
“N-ne, Tu..an” lirih Yunho.  
“Jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil Haraboji saja ne” senyum Haraboji Kim.   
“Ne, Tu-Haraboji” kata Yunho masih gugup.   
“Kau mengenal Joongie-ku kan?” tanay Haraboji Kim sekali lagi.   
“Ne, Haraboji”.   
“Yunho-ssi, kali ini aku memohon pada-mu” Haraboji Kim memegang tangan kanan Yunho yang memang berada di atas meja. “Aku mau kau mencintai Jaejoong-ku”.  
“MWO???”

****

Yunho berjalan dengan gontai ke apartemennya. Jujur, saat ini jika di bilang bahwa ia bimbang ia sangat bimbang. Bahkan ia terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh. Ia merasa bingung saat ini.   
Bertemu dengan Haraboji Kim ternyata adalah hal yang membuat dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Apalagi setelah tahu kondisi Jaejoong seperti ini.

FLASHBACK

Yunho terkejut saat Haraboji Kim memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih Jaejoong. Yunho merasa bahwa dia baru bertemu dengan Jaejoong dua kali tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta padanya.   
“Mi...an..” lirih Yunho.   
“Aku tahu Yunho-ssi sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi bisakah aku meminta demi Jaejoong?” suara Haraboji Kim mulai bergetar.   
“....”  
“Jaejoong sedang sakit”   
“....”  
“Aku sebagai Kakeknya tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan permintaannya” lirih Haraboji Kim.   
“Maksud, Haraboji?” Yunho bingung.   
“Jaejoong mengidap kanker darah, Yunho-ssi”   
DEG  
Saat mendengarnya hati Yunho bergemuruh. Jaejoong yang terlihat ceria dan penuh semangat saat ia tampil di atas panggung. Ternyata....  
“Selama aku mencari pendonor tulang belakangnya. Maukah kau berada di samping Jajeoong? Memberikan cinta padanya. Menjadi kekasih yang ia inginkan” kali ini tetesan bening menyeruak keluar dari mata Haraboji Kim. Orang yang selama ini berwibawa dan bijaksana, kini menitikan airmata demi sang cucu.  
“A-ku...”  
“Yunho-ssi, aku mohon” lirih Haraboji Kim.   
“Mianhae, tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih” kata Yunho tanpa ragu.   
“Aku tahu, Yunho-ssi. Aku....”  
“Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti kekasihku. Aku pergi dulu Haraboji” kata Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Haraboji Kim yang masih terdiam. 

FLASHBACK END

Clek  
Yunho membuka pintu apartement-nya mengganti sepatu yang ia gunakan dengan sendal rumah yang tersedia. Kepalanya hari ini berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana bisa Haraboji Kim orang yang ia kagumi memohon untuk dia mencintai sang cucu.   
Yunho berjalan menuju sofa ruang televisi. Ia terdiam mencerna semua apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dia tidak mungkin menyakiti Junsu karena hanya Jaejoong yang sedang sakit. Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit.  
“Yun, kau sudah pulang” Yoochun keluar dari kamar miliknya.   
Yah, Yoochun dan Yunho tinggal bersama di apartement yang sama. Yoochun sudah di anggap sebagai kakak kandung oleh Yunho. Karena berkat dirinya-lah Yunho sekarang menjadi sesukses ini.   
“Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?” keluh Yunho.   
“Eum, maksudmu?” Tanya Yoochun yang sudah duduk di samping Yunho memandang Yunho dengan pertanyaan ‘apa yang terjadi?’.  
“Haraboji Kim menyuruhku untuk mencintai Jaejoong”.   
DEG  
Yoochun terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yunho. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Yoochun bertanya,” maksudmu?”   
“Jaejoong sedang sakit. Dia terkena penyakit kanker leukimia. Kanker darah, hyung. Haraboji Kim memintaku untuk mecintainya dan menjadi pacar, Jaejoong”.  
“Lalu kau menjawab apa?” Yoochun penasaran.   
“Hyung, di satu sisi aku kasihan pada Jaejoong. Tapi di satu sisi aku tidak ingin menyakiti Junsu. Aku menolaknya” Yunho menatap Yoochun.   
“Yun, jangan sakiti Junsu” kata Yoochun dengan suara bergetar.  
“Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya,Hyung” lirih Yunho. Ada perasaan lega dalam hati Yoochun karena mengetahui apa jawaban Yunho.   
Yoochun tidak ingin Yunho menyakiti Junsu. Karena diam-diam Yoochun mengagumi sosok Junsu. Tanpa Yunho dan Junsu mengetahui. Jangan salahkan cinta karena dia datang tanpa mereka ketahui. Tanpa mereka menyadari. Bahwa Cinta itu diam-diam hadir meskipun secara perlahan.   
****  
“Junsu-ssi” Haraboji Kim tersenyum saat bertemu dengan Junsu saat dia sedang duduk di bangku taman kampusnya.   
“Ah, annyeong” Junsu membungkukkan badannya pada orang yang ia kenal. Yup, Siapa yang tidak mengenal Presdir Kim yang memiliki anak perusahaan yang tersebar di banyak negara. Media bisnis selalu meliput kegiatan Presdir Kim.   
Junsu adalah mahasiswa Bisnis tingkat dua. Banyak dosennya yang selalu membicarakan Presdir Kim. Junsu sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Presdir Kim ke kampusnya. Apa lagi kampus dia merupakan donatur tetap kamus ini.   
“Junsu-ssi, apa aku mengganggumu?” tanya Haraboji Kim.   
“Aniyo, Presdir” kata Junsu.   
“Panggil aku Haraboji Kim saja ne” Haraboji Kim duduk di samping Junsu yang tadi sedang membaca buku tentang bisnis.   
“Ne, Haraboji” jawab Junsu mengangguk.   
“Junsu-ssi, apa aku bisa minta bantuan?” tanya Haraboji Kim.   
“Kalo saya bisa saya akan membantu, Haraboji” semangat Juns.   
“Junsu-ssi, kau tahu Jaejoong?”   
“Ah, Jaejoong-ssi bukan kah dia adalah anak kedokteran tingkat dua sama dengan-ku”.   
Jaejoong adalah mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat dua. Meskipun Junsu tidak berteman dengan dia, Junsu cukup tahu Jaejoong. Mahasiswa ceria yang selalu di gemari oleh banyak namja dan yeoja yang ada di kampusnya. Junsu juga tahu Jaejoong adalah cucu dari pengusaha kolongmerat yang ada di hadapannya. Sejak Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada Junsu ia sedikit tahu tentang Jaejoong.   
“Ne, dia cucuku. Junsu-ssi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?”   
“Meminta apa haraboji?”   
“Aku mohon padamu untuk meminta Yunho menjaga Jaejoong selama aku tidak ada”.  
DEG  
Jantung Junsu mulai berdetak dengan kencang. Ketika mendengar permintaan dari Haraboji Kim. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta dirinya untuk Yunho menjaga Jaejoong?  
“Jaejoong sedang sakit. Ia sangat menyukai Yunho” setetes airmata keluar dari mata Haraboji Kim.   
“Ma-maksud, Haraboji?” gugup Junsu yang bertanya pada Haraboji Kim.   
Haraboji Kim memegang tangan Junsu yang berada di atas pahanya.” Junsu-ssi, Jaejoong sedang sakit. Dia mengidap penyakit kanker leukimia. Jaejoong berhenti untuk meminum obat, setelah tahu Yunho telah memiliki kekasih. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan?” lirih Haraboji Kim.   
Junsu menatap Haraboji Kim dengan iba. Mungkinkah Haraboji Kim sudah putus asa sehingga ia meminta Junsu untuk menyerahkan Yunho pada Jaejoong.   
“Aku mohon Junsu-ssi, agar Yunho mau sedikit saja memberikan cinta pada Jaejoong. Karena aku harus pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari pendonor tulang belakang.Dokter pribadi kami mengatakan untuk segera mencari pendonor bagi Jaejoong” isak Haraboji Kim mengatakan kondisi cucunya pada orang lain.   
“....”  
“Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? Tapi cucuku menginginkan Yunho. Kekasihmu” kata Haraboji Kim. Junsu hanya meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam.   
Baru kali ini dalam hidup Junsu ada seseorang yang memohon padanya untuk menyerahkan orang yang dia sayangi. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang seperti Haraboji Kim. Seorang kolongmerat yang memohon padanya demi cucunya.   
Junsu bingung di satu sisi ia kasian kepada Haraboji Kim. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Tapi Junsu percaya bahwa Yunho bisa menjaga kepercayaannya. Bahwa Yunho tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Yunho hanya akan menjaga Jaejoong, selama Haraboji Kim pergi. Hanya itu yang di pikiran Junsu.   
Junsu menghela nafas panjang. Mulutnya bergetar saat melihat orang yang menggenggam tangannya bergetar menangis. Kelu rasanya memutuskan sesuatu yang menurutnya di dua pilihan yang tidak bisa ia tolak.   
“Haraboji, aku akan berbicara dengan Yunho” lirih Junsu dengan bibir yang bergetar. 

****

Ting

Tong

Bel apartement Yunho berbunyi. Yoochun yang mendengarnya segera membukakan pintu apartement. Yoochun mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat Junsu ada di depan apartemen dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata membengkak.   
“Annyeong, hyung. Apa Yunho ada?” tanya Junsu dengan sopan.  
“Ah, Junsu-ah. Masuklah Yunho ada di dalam” Yoochun mempersilahkan Junsu masuk.   
Yunho yang pada saat itu mengambil air di dapur, terkejut dengan kedatangan Junsu. Yunho menaruh gelas di wastafel pencuci piring.   
“Su-ie” senyum Yunho dan memeluk Junsu.   
Yoochun yang melihat adegan bermesraan mereka pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Junsu berdua. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga. Sakit. Ketika melihat orang yang kau sukai bermesraan dengan orang terdekat kita.   
Yunho dan Junsu kini sedang duduk menonton televisi. Hening. Itu-lah suasana saat ini. Junsu bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Sementara Yunho ia juga bingung harus membicarakan apa.  
“Yun...” Junsu memecahkan keheningan mereka.   
“Ehm...” Yunho menoleh ke arah Junsu.   
“Yun, kau menyayangiku kan?” tanya Junsu.   
Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Junsu,” tentu, baby” kata Yunho mengenggam tangan Junsu.   
“Yun, aku mau kau menjaga Jaejoong”.  
DEG  
Yunho terkejut dengan kata-kata Junsu. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Yang Yunho mau Junsu tidak membahas tentang Jaejoong.   
“Kau tahu?”  
“Yun, Haraboji Kim...”  
“Su-ie, aku tidak mau melakukannya” tegas Yunho. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Haraboji Kim mendatangi Junsu setelah ia menolaknya.   
“Yun, please demi aku. Jaejoong sedang sakit bahkan dia tidak mau minum obat, Yun”.  
“Su-ie, bahkan kau hanya mendengar dari Haraboji Kim. Bukan melihat secara langsung?” kali ini nada bicara Yunho di naikkan dan berdiri dari duduknya.   
“YUN!!” Bentak Junsu. “ Yun, aku tahu kau tidak setega itu bukan. Jaejoong sakit, Yun” lirih Junsu.   
“Aku tidak mau, Su-ie. Aku hanya mencintaimu” Yunho menangkup pipi temban Junsu.   
“Yun, aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Aku percaya pada-mu. Jadi aku mohon kau berada di sisinya” kali ini mata junsu sudah berkaca-kaca.   
“Ayo-lah, Su-ie jangan siksa perasaanmu. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti dengan paksaan ini”.  
“Yun, ini bukan paksaan. Tapi kau cukup ada untuk Jaejoong saja” Junsu menurunkan kedua tangan Yunho yang menangkup wajahnya. “Yun, please” mohon Junsu.   
“Jika itu mau-mu baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika ada sesuatu yang salah” kata Yunho meninggalkan Junsu yang memantung mencerna kata-kata Yunho.   
Sementara di dalam kamar Yoochun meruntukki kebodohan Junsu yang meminta Yunho datang ke Jaejoong. Junsu terlalu baik untuk menyerahkan kekasihnya kepada orang lain. Ini salah. Yah, Yoochun berpikir ini salah seharusnya Junsu berhak untuk egois. Bukan seperti ini. Yoochun hanya bisa menggenggam knop pintu kamarnya saat melihat Junsu meneteskan airmatanya.   
Junsu juga tidak percaya apa yang dia ucapkan kepada Yunho. Relakah dia kekasihnya menjaga orang lain ? Bisakah dia tegar untuk menghadapi hari-hari selanjutnya? Junsu hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Jaejoong meskipun hanya bersifat sementara. Apalagi yang memohon adalah Kakeknya. Orang terpandang di Korea.  
****  
Jaejoong sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Tubuhya menyadar pada kepala ranjang. Wajahnya masih seperti biasa pucat. Pikirannya kosong, menerawang ke alam lain.   
Jaejoong tidak menyadari seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada pergerakkan yang di lakukkan Jaejoong. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Seorang namja tampa masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong seperti mayat hidup yang lemah di atas tempat tidur.   
“Jae, apa kabar?” tanya seseorang dengan suara bass.  
Jaejoong yang masih dalam dunianya, seketika membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang ia rindukan. Yunho sekarang ada di depannya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan senyumnya.   
“Kau...” Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya.   
“Hai” kata Yunho dengan tersenyum.   
“Untuk apa kau kemari?” Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya mendorong Yunho pelan.   
“Hei, aku datang kemari untuk...”  
Jaejoong berbalik saat ia mengambil jaket yang ada di dalam lemari pakaiannya. “Jangan kasihani aku, Yun” lirih Jaejoong memegang dada Yunho.   
“Jae, ada apa denganmu?” tanya Yunho yang mengikuti langkah Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.   
“...”  
“Jae, aku ingin berbicara denganmu”.   
“....”  
“JAE!!” teriak Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.   
Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada di ruang televisi, mengeryitkan dahinya bingung apa yang terjadi.   
“Min-ah, ayo kita pergi?” pinta Jaejoong dengan menaikkan suaranya.   
Changmin yang di beri intruksi bingung harus melakukan apa karena Yunho masih menatap punggung Jaejoong.   
“MIN-AH, AKU BILANG AYO KITA PERGI” tegas Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin terkejut.   
“N-ne, Hyung. Ayo” Changmin langsung menghimpit lengan kanan Jaejoong. Membawa Jaejoong pergi dari hadapan Yunho.   
Yunho yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ntah apa yang salah? Tapi Yunho merasa bersalah saat kemarin ia memperkenalkan Junsu pada Jaejoong. Benarkah Jaejoong mencintainya? Jika benar apa yang harus ia lakukan?  
Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yunho yang masih terdiam. Menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk bahu Yunho. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat pada Yunho.   
“Jaejoong hyung memang seperti itu jika kondisinya tidak baik. Ia tidak mau orang lain menngetahui kondisi dirinya sebenarnya. Kecuali orang terdekatnya” jelas Kyuhyun.   
“Jadi dia memang sakit?” tanya Yunho yang masih menerawang kepergian Jaejoong dan Changmin. Padahal mobil yang di kendarai Changmin sudah menghilang dibalik pagar kediamam keluarga Kim.   
“Jaejoong hyung memang tidak telihat sakit. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya-lah yang mampu mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong hyung itu lemah” jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Yunho menoleh melihatnya. “Sudahlah, jika kondisi Jaejoong hyung baikkan aku akan menghubungimu, Yunho Hyung” sambung Kyuhyun dengan senyuman dan disertai anggukkan oleh Yunho. 

****

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pantai. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang menyandar pada tempat duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya masih pucat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.   
Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar. Ntah-lah apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong hingga dalam tidurnya ia merasa gelisah dan berkeringat.   
“Eung....” Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. Ketika ia merasa ada sebuah sentuhan.   
“Hyung, kita sudah sampai” bisik Changmin dengan pelan di telinga Jaejoong.   
“Eung... Kita sudah sampai Min” lirih Jaejoong.   
“Eum, bukankah tadi hyung meminta ke pantai ini” jawab Changmin di sambut dengan anggukkan Jaejoong.   
“Aku lelah, Min-ah”.   
“Hyung, bukankah Yunho hyung datang?”   
“Eum, tapi aku marah padanya karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih”.  
“Siapa tahu Yunho hyung sudah putus” jawab Changmin.   
“Memang sudah putus” suara Jaejoong lemah.   
“Eum, siapa tahu?” tebak Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lirih.   
Hari ini Changmin banyak berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong selalu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin meskipun dengan suara yang lirih dan senyuman yang mengembang. Changmin selalu menimpali apapun yang Jaejoong katakan.   
Mereka berdua selalu seperti ini disaat mereka bersama. Meluapkan perasaan mereka seperti seorang kakak dan adik. Tidak ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari Jaejoong. Dia merasa senang karena bisa melihat Yunho. Salah bukan melihat. Namun Yunho datang ke rumahnya untuk melihat keadaannya. 

****

Jaejoong duduk di taman kota dengan menggunakan t-shirt berwarna merah dengan jelana jeans hitam, jaket berwarna biru tua dan sepatu kets yang membalut kulit putihnya. Angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan poni depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih setia membaca buku sambil menunggu Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya ke supermarket membeli minuman.   
Lalu lalang orang-orang yang lewat di taman membuat Jaejoong semakin tenggeam pada bacaan bukunya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang sepatu berhenti didepannya. Jaejoong memperhatikan sepatu yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit menelusuri siapa pengguna sepatu warna abu-abu dengan campuran garis kuning.   
DEG  
Namja tampan tersenyum dengan tulus di depannya. Yup, Yunho sedang berdiri didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menutup bukunya dan mengeryitkan dahinya.   
“Hai” sapa Yunho.  
“H-hai” gugup Jaejoong.   
“Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?”tanya Yunho.   
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.   
“Jaejoong-ssi, apa kabar?” tanya Yunho kini sudah duduk di samping Jaejoong.  
“Baik” lirih Jaejoong.   
“Jaejoong-ssi...”  
“Panggil Joongie saja” potong Jaejoong.   
“Eum, Joongie kau masih marah padaku?”  
“Eh?”  
“Marah tentang....”  
“Aku sudah melupakannya, Yun” senyum Jaejoong mengembang.   
“Jae, maukah kau menjadi temanku” Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap Jaejoong.   
Jaejoong masih tepaku dengan tatapan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan mengganggukkan wajahnya. “Kita teman” Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyambut tangan kanan Yunho. Mereka seketika tertawa. 

****

Hari-hari Jaejoong selalu bersama dengan Yunho. Mereka berdua selalu dekat. Dimana ada Yunho maka disitu ada Jaejoong. Begitu-lah sebaliknya. Banyak media yang mengekspos kedekatan mereka. Namun Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak pernah mengatakan ia bahkan tidak kepada media.   
Jaejoong tidak lagi mengeluh sakit lagi. Hal itu membuat Changmin ataupun Kyuhyun. Bibi Cho juga tidak mengkhawatirkan kodisi Jaejoong. Karena hari-hari Jaejoong sudah seceria dulu lagi.   
Dokter Cho juga tidak mendapat keluhan apapun pada Jaejoong. Haraboji Kim juga merasa senang dengan adanya Yunho di tengah-tengah keluarganya. Bahkan memberikan nilai positif bagi kesehatan Jaejoong.   
Tapi dibalik kebahagiaan itu ada yang terluka yaitu Junsu. Yang selalu melihat kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Sementara dirinya merasa sakit. Kemarin dia percaya bahwa Yunho akan selalu mencintainya tapi setelah melihat kemesraan mereka Junsu menjadi terpuruk. Ini yang dia takuti. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukkannya jika akan menyakiti dirinya.   
Junsu meremas koran yang ada di tangannya ketika ia melihat Yunho dari jauh menghampirinya.   
“Baby” sapa Yunho menghampiri Junsu yang duduk di bangku taman kampus.   
“Yun...” Junsu tersenyum mendapat ciuman di kening oleh Yunho.   
“Apa, Su-ie?” Yunho masih tersenyum menatap Junsu.   
“Yun, sebaiknya hentikan semuanya” lirih Junsu.   
“Maksudmu?”  
“Yun, aku....”  
“Su-ie, kamu yang meminta. Aku sudah berteman dengan baik dengan Jaejoong” jelas Yunho.   
“Yun, aku tidak tahan. Aku....”  
“Su-ie, percaya denganku tidak ada yang salah” kata Yunho menangkup pipi Junsu.   
“Yun.... Hiks... hiks... aku takut...” tangis Junsu pecah saat itu juga.   
“Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan dari awal bahwa kita jangan melakukan ini. Kita sudah sama-sama menyeburkan diri. Mau tidak mau kita harus berenang” Yunho memeluk Junsu. Junsu menangis sejadi-jadinya.   
Yoochun yang melihat semuanya hanya bisa menggenggam dada kirinya ada sesuatu yang sakit. Dari kejauhan seorang namja cantik membulatkan matanya melihat kearah Yunho dan Junsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

T.B.C.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan dari awal bahwa kita jangan melakukan ini. Kita sudah sama-sama menyeburkan diri. Mau tidak mau kita harus berenang” Yunho memeluk Junsu. Junsu menangis sejadi-jadinya.   
> Yoochun yang melihat semuanya hanya bisa menggenggam dada kirinya ada sesuatu yang sakit. Dari kejauhan seorang namja cantik membulatkan matanya melihat kearah Yunho dan Junsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

“Aniyooo....!!” Pekik Jaejoong menghempas tangan Bibi Cho yang ingin memberikan Jaejoong obat.

“Tuan muda”.

“Shiro!! Joongie nggak mau” kata Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi dengan nafas yang memburu. Pergi keluar kamarnya. Sementara obat yang diberi oleh Bibi Cho berserakkan di lantai karena Jaejoong menampiknya tadi.

“Tuan muda” Teriak Bibi Cho.

****

Nafas Jaejoong masih memburu saat ia sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya. Jaejoong masih mengepalkan tangannya. Jaejoong marah, dan kecewa pada Yunho.

Jaejoong pikir Yunho sudah memutuskan Junsu. Namun dia salah, Yunho masih berhubungan dengan Junsu bahkan sepertinya mereka selalu bertemu. Jaejoong tahu dia-lah yang merusak hubungan Yunho dan Junsu. Tapi ia harus bagaimana cintanya terhadap Yunho terlalu besar. Ia tidak mau menyerahkan Yunho pada Junsu. Biarlah kali ini saja dirinya di taklukkan oleh egoisnya.

Yunho dan Junsu memasukki rumah kediaman Jaejoong. Hari ini Yunho ingin mengajak Junsu untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Agar mereka terlihat akrab. Yunho tidak ingin Junsu-nya cemburu pada Jaejoong.

Yunho juga tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana karena ia tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini. Ia cukup bingung dengan perasaannya. Haruskah suatu saat ia memilih antara Junsu dan Jaejoong. Atau dia yang memilih untuk meninggalkan keduanya.

Bibi Cho menuruni anak tangga dengan nafas yang memburu. Yunho dan Junsu yang melihatnya langsung mendekati Bibi Cho. Kyuhyun dan Changmin hari ini tidak ada dirumah. Changmin harus mengurus cafe yang baru saja ia buka. Sementara Kyuhyun masih kuliah.

“Bibi Cho, wae?” tanya Yunho.

“Tuan Yunho, Tuan muda tidak ingin meminum obatnya”.

_DEG_

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Ada perasaan sakit dalam hatinya. Saat ini yang ia tahu, dirinya susah bernafas saat mendengar Jaejoong tidak ingin meminum obatnya. Perasaan khawatir yang susah di jelaskan.

“Sekarang dimana dia?”

“Di taman belakang. Tuan”.

Tanpa banyak berbicara Yunho berjalan menuju taman belakang. Junsu hanya terpaku melihat tingkah Yunho.

“Tuan, silahkan duduk” kata Bibi Cho menyadarkan Junsu.

“N-ne” Junsu tersenyum tipis.

****

**YUNHO POV**

Aku menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk menerawang ke depan sambil menggenggam dada kirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku harap ia baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai peduli dan khawatir berlebihan saat ini. Tapi yang jelas perasaan ini tidak bisa aku deskripsikan. Aku tidak tahu. Aku berada di dua cinta. Orang yang sama-sama mencintaiku.

Hah, sulit haruskah aku memilih salah satunya? Haruskah aku bertindak sesuka hatiku ? Untuk memilih siapa yang tepat dalam hidupku.

Aku duduk di samping Jaejoong. Nampaknya dia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Dia tersenyum tipis menatapku.

“Kenapa tidak minum obatnya?” tanyaku pada Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

“Apa pedulimu?” sinis Jaejoong.

“Jae, aku....”

“Yun, bukankah kita hanya berteman” lirih Jaejoong dengan suara yang lemah.

_DEG_

Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan kencang. Ada perasaan yang sakit di sana. Sesuatu yang sulit aku artikan. Matanya berkaca, sungguh ada sesak yang menyeruak dalam hatiku. Tanganku menangkup wajahnya. Aku tatap matanya dalam-dalam bertanya bahwa dia sedang membutuhkanku. Aku menatap bibir cherry-nya. Jantungku memompa dengan cepat.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mendekatkan wajahku. Dia tidak menolak. Sampai pada akhirnya jarak kami semakin tipis. Bibirku mendarat di bibir cherry miliknya. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan hangatnya bibirnya. Jaejoong yang awalnya terkejut memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Ketika ia menutup matanya cairan bening menetes dari matanya.

Aku melumat bibirnya. Awalnya dia tidak membalas lumatanku. Aku pikir dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai teman tapi aku salah dia melumatnya walau dengan gerakkan yang pelan. Jatungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Selama aku berpacaran dengan Junsu aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Ntahlah kenapa dengan Jaejoong aku berani melakukkannya.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuhku dengan perlahan. Aku tahu dia kehabisan pasokkan oksigen. Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan ciumanku pada bibir manisnya. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku terkejut saat aliran merah keluar dari hidungnya. Wajah Jaejoong kembali pucat namun dia tetap tersenyum.

“Yun....”

_Syung_

Jaejoong pingsan. Aku segera menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Aku berlari menuju kamarnya. Sungguh kali ini kepanikkanku bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Aku merebahkan Jaejoong di tempat tidurnya.

_‘Jae, tidak boleh seperti ini aku peduli padamu’_

**YUNHO POV END**

Junsu yang melihat Yunho mencium Jaejoong seketika meneteskan airmata. Junsu tidak sengaja melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman. Junsu semakin yakin bahwa Yunho benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong.

Melihat cara Yunho bersama dengan Jaejoong yang perhatian. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan cinta. Tersenyum hangat dikala Jaejoong tertawa. Junsu mengepalkan tangannya. Sakit. Sungguh. Sangat menyakitkan.

_“Jika itu mau-mu baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika ada sesuatu yang salah”_

Junsu teringat dengan kata-kata Yunho waktu dia menolak dengan lembut permintaan Junsu. Tapi Junsu tetap memaksanya. Seharusnya ia menolak permintaan Haraboji Kim. Seharusnya ia memikirkan perasaannya.

Junsu duduk di bangku taman sambil menangis semuanya. Menangis menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi? Menyerahkan kekasihnya untuk orang lain.

“Su-ie” suara namja _husky_ yang memanggil namanya.

“Hiks...hiks...hikss..” Junsu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yoochun memeluk Junsu merasakan apa yang telah terjadi pada namja yang selalu tersenyum lembut itu.

“Hikss... seharusnya.... aku tidak...hiks... melakukannya.... hiks... hyung” isak Junsu.

“Uljima ne....” lirih Yoochun.

Junsu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Yoochun. Yoochun membiarkan Junsu menangis dalam pelukkannya. Untuk kali ini saja biarlah seperti ini.

****

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur. Dokter Choi sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah memeriksa Jaejoong. Dokter Choi mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong hanya tertekan dan lelah memikirkan sesuatu.

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukkannya. Nafas Jaejoong terasa berat saat Yunho merasakannya di lekukkan lehernya. Yunho memainkan rambut Jaejoong. Saat ini ia takut kehilangan Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

“Harusnya aku bertemu denganmu sejak awal” lirih Yunho.

“....”

“Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku, Jae. Aku berada di dua cinta orang-orang yang menyanyangiku. Dan orang itu adalah dirimu dan Junsu” kata Yunho lagi.

“Eung....” suara lemah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap membuka matanya perlahan. Ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Aroma yang ia kenal. Sangat dirinya kenal. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya.

Seulas senyum dari bibir berbentuk hati. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lirih melihat Yunho. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan tulus. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke kedua mata Jaejoong. Lalu turun ke bibir _cherry plum_ Jaejoong. Yunho masih belum melakukan apapun. Ia masih ingin merasakan manisnya bibir Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan pelan oleh Jaejoong. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan menggairahkan.Kini Yunho sudah berada di atas Jaejoong. Masih dengan posisi ciuman. Lidah Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Puas dengan bibir Jaejoong.

Lumatan bibir Yunho kini turun ke leher putih Jaejoong. Memberikan tanda kemerahan disana. Hisap, gigit, dan menciumnya. Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan. Ia ingin menolak perlakuan Yunho tapi untuk kali ini saja biar Yunho melakukannya.

“Ah...” desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mengigit lehernya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong seolah-olah ia meminta izin pada Jaejoong untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Yunho tahu ini salah. Tapi biarlah ia ingin memastikan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong atau Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut pada Yunho. Seakan memberikan syarat untuk melanjutkannya. Sore itu mereka melakukan adegan panas dan menggairahkan.

****

Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang melihat adegan Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama tersenyum. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa Yunho sebenarnya mencintai Jaejoong tapi Yunho bingung harus memilih siapa. Karena di satu sisi ia memiliki kekasih yang selalu sabar menunggunya.

“Min...” Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin.

“Kali ini saja, Kyu. Biarkan Jae Hyung bahagia” kata Changmin sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

“Ehm, aku paham” lirih Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong. Meninggalkan apa yang dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

****

Jaejoong memungungi Yunho. Nafas mereka berdua masih sama-sama memburu karena aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari arah belakang. Mencium bahu Jaejoong sekilas. Menaruh dagunya diatas bahu Jaejoong.

“Wae?” tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Jae...” bisik Yunho tepat di telinganya.

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut begitupun Yunho.

“Gomawo” Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. Yunho membalas memeluk Jaejoong.

“Ne” Jawab Yunho singkat.

Mereka tertidur dengan posisi berpelukkan. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat seakan-akan dia tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah tertidur dengan senyuman yang mengambang di wajahnya.

****

_Bugh_

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah tampan Yunho. Yoochun dengan nafas yang memburu memukul Yunho. Yunho terduduk saat Yoochun memukul dirinya.

Yoochun menarik kerah kaos Yunho. Darah merah keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Yoochun hanya menyeringai. Yah, Yoochun marah pada Yunho. Yoochun marah karena Yunho telah menyakiti Junsu.

Yunho pernah bilang ia tidak ingin menyakiti Junsu. Tapi pada akhirnya keputusan yang tidak masuk akal ini-lah yang membuat semua orang tersakiti.

_Bugh_

“KAU GILA, HAH JUNG YUNHO!!!” Teriak Yoochun sambil mencengkram baju Yunho. Yunho yang dipukul berulang kali sudah tak berdaya, ia hanya tersenyum miris.

_Brak_

Yoochun menghempaskan tubuh Yunho ke lantai. Yunho mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dan tersenyum miris melihat keadaan sekitarnya sekarang.

“Hyung, aku pun tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku” suara pelan Yunho menghentikan langkah Yoochun.

“Aku bahkan sudah menekankan. Agar tidak ada perasaan pada Jaejoong. Aku berada di dua cinta, Hyung. Dan aku tidak mampu menyakiti semuanya” suara Yunho bergetar.

Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Yoochun yang memeluk kedua kakinya. Yoochun merasa iba dengan Yunho. Karena ia tahu di satu sisi ia mencintai Junsu dan di satu sisi dia mencintai Jaejoong. Perasaan Yunho lebih menyakitkan karena ia berada di dua orang yang sama-sama mencintainya.

Yoochun paham dengan keadaan Yunho. Yunho sudah mencoba menolak untuk tidak melakukan apa yang Junsu pinta. Namun Junsu memaksanya, agar Yunho bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong. Kini jangan salahkan Yunho yang tak mampu menguasai perasaannya.

“Yun...” Yoochun memeluk Yunho yang terisak hebat. Yunho tidak mampu memilih diantara mereka. Karena ia mencintai keduanya.

“Hyung.... hiks...hikss.... Mianhae” lirih Yunho yang membuat Yoochun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya terhadap _dongsaeng­_ -nya.

Yoochun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan memeluk Yunho. Bahwa di sini bukan hanya Junsu yang tersakiti tapi juga Yunho yang harus bisa memlih tanpa menyakiti siapapun.

****

Jaejoong sekarang ada di dalam cafe milik Changmin. Kepalanya bersandar pada kaca cafe. Sambil memejamkan matanya mendengarkan lagu favoritnya dari _ipod_ yang dia gunakan.

Mendengarkan suara Yunho pada musim panas seperti ini mungkin akan membuat suasana hatinya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Seseorang berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Seorang namja imut yang berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Junsu. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaejoong saat ia melewati cafe milik Changmin.

Junsu berdiri di depan Jaejoong. Sesaat lagu yang di dengar oleh Jaejong telah habis. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut mendapati Junsu yang sudah duduk didepannya.

“Jun...”

“Hei” senyum Junsu kepada Jaejoong.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Jaejoong.

“Eum, aku. Tidak ada. Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihatmu” jawab Junsu dengan senyumnya.

“Oh...”

“Jae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu” kata Junsu.

“Ingin membicarakan apa?” Jaejoong mulai penasaran.

Junsu hanya tersenyum miris melihat kenyataan bahwa hubungannya tidak mampu dipertahankan oleh Yunho,” Jae, aku menyerah atas hubunganku dengan Yunho”.

_DEG_

“Ma-maksudmu?”

“Bukankah kau yang merusaknya Jae. Kau datang dalam kehidupan kami dan merusak hubungan kami” suara Junsu mulai bergetar.

“....”

“Sungguh. Aku mencintai Yunho. Tapi jika kau mencintainya, aku tidak apa-apa” tetesan bening itu keluar dari mata Junsu.

“...”

“Aku merelakannya untukmu” Tangisan itu pecah tanpa Junsu menyadarinya.

Jaejoong yang masih menatap Junsu. Hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Bukan. Bukan Junsu seharusnya yang menyerah tapi seharusnya dia yang menyerah. Junsu terlalu baik untuk menyerahkan Yunho padanya. Dan Yunho, dia terlalu mencintai Yunho. Tanpa sadar dia menyakiti banyak orang. Terlebih Yunho.

“Aku akan menyerahkan Yunho padamu” isak Junsu.

“Tidak”.

“Eh?” Junsu terkejut dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

“Tidak,Su. Seharusnya aku yang tidak masuk dalam ke kehidupan kalian. Ini salahku bukan salahmu” kali ini tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Jaejoong menangis dan itu menyadarkan Junsu.

“Mianhae...hiks...hiks... Aku tidak bisa mencegah rasa cintaku pada Yunho...hiks...hiks... Sehingga dirimu yang tersakiti” tangis Jaejoong pecah. Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan tanganya.

Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong mendekati namja cantik itu. Junsu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia ingin memberitahu pada Jaejoong bahwa dia tidak salah. Ini semua salahnya karena Junsu yang mengizinkan Yunho untuk dekat dengan Jaejoong. Junsu pun ikut menangis. Yah, mereka berdua sama-sama menangis sekarang dengan posisi berpelukkan.

****

Hari minggu Yunho mengadakan konser dan _fanmeeting_ untuk para fans-nya di Seoul. Yunho hari ini sangat bersemangat karena Jaejoong akan datang ke konsernya. Ntahlah, sejak kapan ia merasa senang jika berada di dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk di deretan paling depan. Hari ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik dengan mengunakan _t-shirt_ v-neck berwarna pink, celana jeans, _cardigan_ abu-abu, serta sepatu kets warna merah bercampur putih.

Disamping Jaejoong duduk seorang namja imut, Junsu yang duduk di samping kanan Jajeoong. Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk di samping kiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahagia hari ini bisa menonton konser Yunho dengan orang-orang yang ia kasihin.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak enak badan. Sedari tadi pinggangnya terasa sakit. Namun, namja cantik itu menahan rasa sakitnya demi Yunho. Senyumannya selalu menghiasi bibir _cherry_ merah itu.

Konser pembukaan Yunho tampil secara meriah. Yunho kini berada di atas panggung dengan senyuman yang menawan. Banyak para fans yang berteriak histeris. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan terlebih di melihat wajah Jaejoong yang selalu tersenyum.

Saat konser berlangsung Yunho selalu curi-curi pandang ke arah Jaejoong. Hal yang membuatnya bahagia adalah Jaejoong duduk bersama dengan Junsu. Yunho selalu tersenyum sepanjang konser.

Jaejoong yang duduk di bangku deretan penonton tiba-tiba mengganggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Keringat pada tubuhnya mulai bercucuran.

Yunho mempersiapkan aksi panggungnya yang terakhir. Ia berdiri ditengah panggung menatap seluruh penonton yang ada. Terlebih ia menatap sosok kedua namja yang ia cintai.

_“Terimakasih telah datang ke konserku. Lagu terakhir ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi hari-hariku. Seomoga dia menyukainya”._

Junsu hanya tersenyum lirih saat Yunho mengatakan itu. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Namun, Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Junsu secara tiba-tiba. Yunho mulai melantunkan lagu yang ia siapkan _white lies._

 **** _Eormana horryeoni haengbokhaetdeon_  
Neowa hamggaehan shigandeur..  
Ijaeneun ddeona bor su eobseurtaendae  
Haneobsi eorin neor dugo

**_[_ ** **_How much time passed since our happy memories.._ ** **_  
I cant even try to leave now  
Leaving the tender you_ ** ****_]_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari hidung Jaejoong. Saat mendengar suara Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong pucat. Bibirnya tidak semerah seperti biasanya.

****_Neor bomyeon oseoye haneundae  
Hwanhan misoreur boyeoye haneundae  
Jaggu nae saenggagae nunmuri na_

**_[_ ** **_I have to laugh in front of you_ ** **_  
I have to have a bright smile in front of you  
But when I think of you I start to cry_ ** ****_]_

Tangan Jaejoong mulai bergetar saat. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Kyuhyung yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya.

“Hyung, gwenchana?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Gwen-cha-na” lemah Jaejoong.

****_Ijaen ijeoya haneundae  
Gieog sogae jiwoya haneundae  
Ijaen neor ddeonaga_

**_[_ ** **_I have to forget you now_ ** **_  
I have to erase you from my memories  
I leave you now_ ** ****_]_

Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berlutut menghadap Jaejoong. Changmin menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong.

“Jae, kita pulang ne” kata Junsu. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah mulai terisak. Kyuhyun sedih melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Changmin hanya bisa menahan tangisnya.

 **** _Dan hanbeon mannar su ittdamyeon_  
Geudae nar barabor su ittdamyeon  
Nae modeun geor dangshingge boyeo jurgeyo  
Ijaeggeo sumgyeowon nae sarangeur...

**_[_ ** **_If I can meet you just one time_ ** **_  
If you can see me  
I will show you my everything  
All of my hidden love..._ ** ****_]_

Jaejoong terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya bisa menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong. Seketika lairan bening keluar dari mata Changmin.

“Hyung, ayo pulang. Aku mohon...hiks...hiks...” pinta Changmin yang mengeluarkan tangisnya. Changmin yang kuat dimata Jaejoong kini ia menangis. Menangis melihat keadaan dirinya.

“Min-ah...”

“Hyung, ayo pulang....”

 **** _Yi saesang na eobseodo_  
Neomaneun haengboghagireur barargae  
Wurjima Jebar wurjima  
Daggajur suga eobjana

**_[_ ** **_Even if I am not in the world anymore_ ** **_  
I will only wish for your happiness  
Dont cry, please dont cry  
I can_ ** **_’_ ** **_t even wash them away for you_ ** ****_]_

Yunho masih melantukan lagu tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja suaranya bergetar saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Melihat Junsu dan Kyuhyun menangis. Sementara Jaejoong yang lemah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Melihat Changmin yang duduk berlutut di depan Jaejoong.

****_Nar Borggabua neomu duryeoweo  
Nae mami deowug seurpeojirggabua  
Na neor nugo peonaya haneunde_

**_[_ ** **_I_ ** **_’_ ** **_m afraid because I might see you_ ** **_  
Because my heart might become sadder  
I_ ** **_’_ ** **_m going to have to leave you now_ ** ****_]_

_Pluk_

Jaejoong pingsan tiba-tiba dan membuat Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut. Changmin langsung menggendong Jaejoong keluar dari tempat konser. Kyunhyun terlihat panik sementara Junsu hanya terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jadi selama ini benar Jaejoong sakit. Dan dia berusaha tidak mempercayainya. Sekarang dia percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong sakit.

****_Saranghanda heunhan marjocha  
Yijeggeot marhaji moshettneunde  
Neor saranghandago_

**_[_ ** **_Even the common words of I love you_ ** **_  
I couldnt say until now that I love you_ ** **_]_ **

Manik mata Yunho mengikuti gerakkan yang di lakukan Changmin. Menggendong Jaejoong. Seketika suaranya mula serak ketika dia bersuara. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Mengingat memori masa lalu dia dan Jaejoong.

 **** _Dan hanbeon mannar su ittdamyeon_  
Geudae nar barabor su ittdamyeon  
Nae modeun geor dangshingge boyeo jurgeyo  
Ijaeggeo sumgyeowon nae sarangeur...

**_[_ ** **_If I can meet you just one time_ ** **_  
If you can see me  
I will show you my everything  
All of my hidden love..._ ** ****_]_

Airmata Yunho menyeruak keluar saat Junsu memintanya untuk bersama dengan Jaejoong walau hanya sementara. Saat Yunho bisa menerima Jaejoong dalam kehidupannya. Cinta itu datang tanpa di duga. Tanpa ia dan Jaejoong meminta. Diam-diam ia menyakiti Junsu. Orang yang selama 2 tahun ini selalu sabar menunggunya. Salahkah atas semua ini?

**_Na peonarge neo eobneun meon goseuro  
Yidaero neor naeane jiweo gargge_ **

**_[_ ** **_I'll leave now to a place where you dont exist_ ** **_  
Like this I'll erase you from me_ ** **_]_ **

Suaranya mulai bergetar. Isak tangis Yunho mulai terdengar. Hal ini membuat para fans-nya terdiam. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho saat ini.

**_Yeongwonhi ddeonaji anheurggeoya  
Nugumoda deo saranghan geudaer..._ **

**_[_ ** **_I won_ ** **_’_ ** **_t ever leave_ ** **_  
My love for you that surpasses everything_ ** **_]_ **

Emosi Yunho mulai meluap saat lagu part terakhir. Yunho berpikir kenapa Jaejoong datang disaat seperti ini ? Disaat ia sudah bersama dengan Junsu. Kenapa bukan dari dulu ia berkenalan dengan Jaejoong. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menyesal. Dua cinta yang membuatnya menyakiti semua orang. Bukan hanya Jaejoong dan Junsu melainkan dirinya sendiri.

**_Ne gyeote sumsuir su ittdamyeon..._ **

**_[_ ** **_If I can only breathe next to you..._ ** **_]_ **

Yunho telah menyelesaikan lagu terakhirnya meskipun dengan suara yang serak. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang bahkan fans-nya mengetahui-nya bahwa dia saat ini sedang menangis. Yunho mencoba mennguasai dirinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu berbalik ke depan panggung.

“Mianhae” lirih Yunho dengan membungkukkan badannya. Tanda permintaan maaf dirinya. Dan pergi meninggalkan panggung menuju belakang panggung.

Dibelakang panggung, Yunho langsung memeluk Yoochun. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Banyak _staff_ yang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho. TubuhYunho bergetar dalam pelukkan Yoochun.

“Mianhae, hyung” isak Yunho.

“Uljima...” kata Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Yunho.

Yoochun berusaha menjadi sandaran Yunho. Karena ia tahu tidak mudah berada di posisi Yunho. Tidak mudah bisa menjadi Yunho yang mampu membagi cintanya. Dan tidak mudah untuk memilih dan menyakiti orang yang selalu bersama kita.

****

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada di ruangan kamar yang merawat Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan alat-alat rumah sakit. Changmin duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk di samping tempat tidur dengan kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah melihat Kyuhyun yang khawatir. Jaejoong menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Oksigen masih membekap hidung dan mulut Jaejoong jadi dia tidak bisa berbicara sebanyak apapun.

_Brak_

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dengan kasar. Menampakkan sosok namja tampan yang ada yang baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun nampak terkejut. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lirih.

“Hyung, kami keluar dulu ne” kata Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Jaejoong. Dengan langkah yang gontai ia mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong.

“Hyung, aku serahkan padamu” Changmin menepuk bahu Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap tempat tidur Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Pikirannya sedang bimbang. Ia harus memilih. Ia harus memutuskan siapa yang paling ia cintai. Tidak boleh seperti ini. Ini sama saja menyakiti orang yang ia cintai.

Yunho sudah berdiri di dekat Jaejoong terbaring lemah dengan selang oksigen, infus yang membalut tangannya, dan pendeteksi jantung. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lirih. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong sama seperti Kyuhyun lakukan tadi.

“Jae...” panggil Yunho dengan lemah. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut.

“....”

“Mianhae” tetesan bening keluar dari mata musang Yunho. Yah, Yunho yang di kenal kuat dan tegar kini menangis di depan Jaejoong.

Dengan lemah Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya yang terpasang infus. Yunho masih menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan tangisannya. Jaejoong menghapus airmata Yunho dengan tangannya. Tetesan bening itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mata Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau Yunho menangis di depannya. Tidak mau Yunho merasa bersalah dengan semua ini. Dia yang bersalah. Bukan Yunho.

Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Menelusupkan kepala kecilnya di lekuk leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun membalas memeluk Yunho walau dengan keadaan lemah. Jaejoong juga ikut menangis.

Sementara diluar kamar, Junsu dan Yoochun melihat adegan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Junsu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yoochun yang melihatnya memeluk Junsu karena ingin menenangkan Junsu yang mungkin merasa bersalah dengan hal ini.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah terisak sejadi-jadinya melihat semuanya menangis. Yah, mereka semua menyayangi Jaejoong. Tapi cinta Jaejoong terhadap Yunho-lah yang salah. Di tambah dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang lemah. Membuat Junsu dan Yunho merasa bersalah dengan cinta yang ada.

****

“Bagaimana Sekertaris Lee?” tanya Haraboji Kim.

“Tuan besar, kita sudah menemukan tulang belakang yang sama dengan Tuan muda” senyum Sekertaris Lee.

“Benarkah?”

“Iya, tapi Tuan muda harus di bawa ke Amerika, Tuan” jawab Sekertaris Lee.

“Ehm, aku akan membicarakannya pada Jaejoong. Hari ini kita kembali ke Korea” kata Haraboji Kim.

Selama 3 bulan Haraboji Kim bersama sekertaris Lee berada di Amerika untuk mencari pendonor tulang belakang Jaejoong. Demi sang cucu, Haraboji Kim mau melakukannya. Selain untuk mencari pendonor, Haraboji Kim juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mungkin buat Haraboji Kim uang tidak masalah asal ia bisa menyembuhkan sang cucu. Karena Jaejoong adalah segalanya. Haraboji Kim sudah berjanji jika Jaejoong sudah sembuh, jika ia tidak mau meneruskan usaha keluarga Kim itu tidak masalah. Toh, masih ada Kyuhyun yang dia anggap sebagai adik Jaejoong.

****

Haraboji Kim menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulangan Jaejoong dari rumah sakit. Yah, Haraboji Kim tahu dua hari yang lalu Jaejoong baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Awalnya ia sedikit khawatir namun Paman Han meyakinkan Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Haraboji Kim mengundang Dokter Choi, Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun untuk datang ke pesta Jaejoong. Acara sederhana hanya pesta _barbeque_. Kyuhyun sudah sibuk membantu Bibi Cho.

Changmin sekarang berada di kamar Jaejoong. Menemani Jaejoong yang sedang asik membaca buku di balkon kamarnya. Yah, walaupun Changmin menemani Jaejoong sambil nyemil, makanan yang ada.

Keadaan Jaejoong sudah lumayan membaik meskipun wajahnya pucat. Tapi senyum Jaejoong tidak pernah hilang. Itu-lah yang membuat Changmin percaya bahwa Jaejoong pasti sembuh.

Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Mereka sekarang berada di taman belakang rumah. Haraboji Kim sibuk berbincang dengan Dokter Choi. Paman Han sedang membantu Kyuhyun dan Bibi Cho mengeluarkan makanan yang akan di panggang.

Changmin yang merasa jenuh. Kini menatap Jaejoong yang masih asik membaca buku. Tiba-tiba menghela nafas. “Hyung, aku ke bawah dulu ne” kata Changmin yang beranjak berdiri.

“Ne” jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Changmin berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah. Di sana ia tersenyum karena banyak makanan yang tersedia. Changmin juga melihat Kyuhyun, Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa.

“Sepertinya asik nie” kata Changmin tiba-tiba.

“Min, Jaejoong hyung mana?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Di kamarnya” jawab Changmin singkat sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

“Ah, biar aku saja yang memanggilnya” ujar Yunho.

_DEG_

Tidak tahukah kau Jung Yunho kata-katamu ada yang tersakiti. Junsu melebarkan matanya. Yah, Yunho sangat peduli dengan Jaejoong. Bukan peduli melainkan rasa peduli itu berubah menjadi..... cinta.

Yunho menaikki anak tangga ingin menuju kamar Jaejoong. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir hatinya. Saat Yunho berbelok di lorong menuju kamar Jaejoong...

_Grep_

Junsu memeluk dari arah belakang. Junsu menelusupkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho. Seketika Yunho terdiam. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Ini....

“Aku mohon, Yun” suara Junsu bergetar.

“....”

“Aku tahu, kau mencintainya bukan?” airmata Junsu mengalir tanpa ia sadari. “Jangan Yun, aku mencintaimu” tangis Junsu pecah begitu saja.

“Hiks....hiks.... Aku mohon jangan... hiks...hiks... Jangan menghampirinya” isak Junsu.

Yunho hanya bisa dia dan memejamkan matanya. Junsu menangis. Ini yang dia takutkan. Yunho berbalik dan memeluk Junsu dengan erat. “Mianhae” kata Yunho dengan suara lemah.

Namja cantik yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Junsu. Kini sedang terisak menangis. Sakit. Ada goresan di dada kirinya. Sungguh. Sakit. Dan sesak. Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jaejoong menyadari dalam hubungan ini dia yang salah. Dia telah menyakiti dua orang yang saling mencintai. Memisahkannya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Seharusnya dia menyadari hal itu sejak awal. Bukannya ia tidak mau peduli dengan perasaan Yunho. Tapi dia ingin sekali egois untuk bisa merasakan cinta Yunho walau bersifat sementara.

Yunho dan Junsu sudah kembali ke taman belakang. Mereka berkumpul dengan yang lain. Mata Yoochun tidak lepas dari Junsu. Yoochun tahu Junsu habis menangis. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Jaejoong masih menangis di dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat apa perkataan Haraboji-nya.

**FLASHBACK**

Sehari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Haraboji Kim datang ke kamar Jaejoong untuk melihat keadaan sang cucu. Karena Haraboji Kim baru datang dari Amerika.

“Jae, bagaimana keadaanmu nak?” tanya Haraboji Kim.

“Lumayan, haraboji” suara Jaejoong masih lemah.

“Jae, Haraboji ingin membawamu ke Amerika”.

_DEG_

“...”

“Haraboji sudah menemukan pendonormu. Mari kita ke Amerika” ajak Haraboji Kim.

“Ani, Haraboji. Joongie mau di sini sama. Joongie mau sama Yunho” jawab Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

“Jae...”

“Kali ini saja, Haraboji” mohon Jaejoong.

“Baiklah” senyum Haraboji Kim dengan lembut.

**FLASBACK END**

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya. Ini cara satu-satunya, ia harus pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Membuka lembaran baru. Jaejoong harus mengembalikan semuanya. Mengembalikan kebahagiaan Junsu dan Yunho. Dia tidak boleh egois. Karena dirinya-lah yang membuat hubungan sepasang kekasih hancur.

Jaejoong berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan berlari menghampiri Haraboji Kim. Di pikirannya adalah Yunho harus bahagia tanpa harus memilih antara Jaejoong atau Junsu. Karena Yunho harus memilih Junsu.

Jaejoong menyusuri koridor rumahnya menuju taman belakang rumahnya. “Haraboji” dengan nafas yang menderu.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat.

“Hosh..hosh...Haraboji” mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

Haraboji Kim yang melihat sang cucu langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong. Haraboji Kim sudah berada di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih mengatur nafasnya.

_Grep_

Jaejoong memeluk Haraboji Kim,” Haraboji mari kita ke Amerika” lirih Jaejoong dengan airmata yang menetes di matanya. Meskipun lirih suara Jaejoong masih bisa di dengar oleh semua orang.

Haraboji Kim masih diam dan memeluk Jaejoong. Ia tahu pasti ada terjadi sesuatu dengan sang cucu.

“Mari kita ke Amerika, Haraboji...hiks...hiks.. Mari kita kesana” isak Jaejoong pecah.

Yunho jangan ditanya dia terkejut setengah mati bahkah ia membalikkan badannya. Tidak kuat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja cantik yang sedang memeluk sang Kakek. Airmata Yunho sudah sukses mengalir. Yunho menggenggam gelas yang ada di tangannya dengan erat.

Changmin yang ada di samping Yunho. Hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho memberikan kekuatan pada Yunho. Kyuhyun jangan di tanya dia sudah terisak menangis karena Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya bahwa Haraboji Kim sudah mendapatkan pendonor Jaejoong.

Junsu menatap nanar apa yang di dengarnya. Dan disini ia mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho saling mencintai. Jaejoong rela untuk pergi dari kehidupannya dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Junsu mengepalkan tangannya.

Yoochun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Banyak orang yang terluka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Namun, salah satu harus mampu berkorban meskipun ada salah satu yang tersakiti.

**T.B.C**


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu menatap nanar apa yang di dengarnya. Dan disini ia mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho saling mencintai. Jaejoong rela untuk pergi dari kehidupannya dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Junsu mengepalkan tangannya.   
> Yoochun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Banyak orang yang terluka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Namun, salah satu harus mampu berkorban meskipun ada salah satu yang tersakiti.

Malam ini Yunho sedang duduk menyendiri di balkon _apartement_ -nya pikirannya menerawang jauh. Ia kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong, Junsu yang memintanya untuk bersama Jaejoong walaupun bersifat sementara sampai perasaan itu muncul.

Yunho tahu cinta tidak bisa di salahkan . Karena cinta datang tanpa mengenal siapa dan dimana. Tanpa memberitahu hal yang pasti bahwa cinta itu hadir. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak salah dalam hal ini. Junsu juga tidak salah. Dia yang salah karena dia tidak bisa menolak dengan kehadiran cinta itu.

Jika saja ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia akan menolak apa yang di minta Junsu. Ia sudah berusaha menolak tapi melihat Junsu yang memohon padanya membuat dirinya tidak berdaya. Junsu terlalu baik untuk disakiti. Dan Jaejoong ntah-lah dia tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang terjadi dengan namja cantik itu.

Dia bukan kasihan pada Jaejoong yang sedang sakit. Bukan. Ada sesuatu yang sulit diartikan jika dia bersama dengan namja canti itu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya sedang tidak menentu. Besok Jaejoong akan pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul untuk selamanya. Haruskah dia memilih Junsu? Masih adakah cinta untuk Junsu? Jika memikirkan hal ini membuat Yunho serasa ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai Han.

_Ting_

_Tong_

Suara bel kamar _apartement_ Yunho menyadarkan sang pemilik. Yunho berjalan menghampiri pintu _apartement_ -nya.

_Clek_

Yunho membuka pintu _apartement-_ nya. Menampakkan sosok namja jangkung yang tersenyum pada Yunho.

“Hai, hyung” sapa Changmin.

“Min, ada apa?” tanya yunho.

“Bolehkah aku masuk?”

“Ah! Masuklah” Yunho mempersilahkan Changmin masuk. Changmin berjalan terlebih dahulu memasukki _apartemet­-_ nya Yunho. Yunho juga menyusul dari belakang dengan langkah yang tak bersemangat.

“Duduklah, Min” Yunho menyuruh Changmin untu duduk di sofa yang menghadap televisi. “Kau mau minum apa?” tanya Yunho.

“Tidak usah, Hyung. Duduklah” kata Changmin.

“Kau ingin membicarakan apa, Min?”

“Hyung, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Jaejoong Hyung? Pasti kau bingung bukan Jaejoong hyung tahu dirimu dari mana?”

“Aku adalah seorang penyanyi, Min”

Changmin tersenyum miris. Jadi selama ini benar Jaejoong meyukai Yunho hanya dari jauh. “Hyung, sebenarnya Jaejoong hyung suka dengan Hyung sudah 3 tahun yang lalu”.

_DEG_

Yunho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan namja yang berusia dibawahnya 4 tahun. Yunho memperhatikan Changmin dengan sebuah pertanyaan bagaimana mungkin?

“Ehm, setelah aku dan Kyuhyun berada di Amerika dan Jepang. Jaejoong Hyung mengirimkan kami pesan bahwa kami tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Karena dia telah memiliki seseorang” Changmin menghela nafas.

“Aku pikir Jaejoong hyung sudah memiliki pacar. Namun aku bertanya pada Bibi Cho, jika Jaejoong hyung suka sekali ke Universitas Toho. Lalu paman Han mengatakan Jaejoong hyung sedang menyukai seseorang selama satu tahun dia selalu menunggu di bawah pohon besar dekat lapangan basket Universitas Toho.

Aku terus bertanya akhirnya Jaejoong hyung tiga bulan yang lalu mengatakan padaku. Saat kau datang kerumahnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia mengatakan benar dia telah jatuh cinta sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Orang yang ia cintai itu sudah menjadi orang terkenal. Dan orang itu adalah .....” Changmin menghentikan ceritanya. Ia melirik Yunho yang nampaknya penasaran.

“Orang itu siapa, Min?” tanya Yunho menuntut.

“Orang itu adalah kamu, hyung”.

Yunho langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari Changmin. Yunho hanya memejamkan matanya.

“Ah! Aku ingat, orang yang selalu duduk di bawah pohon saat aku bermain basket. Dia adalah Jaejoong” lirih Yunho menyesalinya.

“Awalnya aku ingin menghampirinya namun setiap aku selesai bermain basket. Ia pergi ntah kemana” jelas Yunho.

“Jaejoong hyung ingin sekali menghampirimu, hyung tapi ia sadar ia tidak seperti anak-anak biasanya” kata Changmin. “ Mungkin cuma ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu, Hyung. Mianhae, tapi aku rasa keputusan ada di tanganmu” sambung Changmin.

“Min, aku berada di dua cinta. Andai 3 tahun lalu aku bertemu Jaejoong langsung. Tapi...”

“Hyung, ini adalah jalan cerita kalian. Kau tidak boleh menyesalinya. Sekarang yang penting kita menghormati keputusan Jaejoong hyung” Changmin memegang bahu Yunho agar namja tampan tetap kuat.

“Aku harap besok kau akan datang ke Incheon, Hyung. Aku pulang dulu,ne” Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang nampak sedang menyesali.

Yah, andai saat itu ia dengan segera menghampiri namja itu. Namja yang selalu memperhatikannya. Namja yang selalu menunggunya. Yunho ingat sekarang namja cantik yang waktu itu duduk di cafe pada saat temannya berulang tahun dan Yunho menaikki panggung untuk bernyanyi. Yah, dia adalah Jaejoong. Orang yang menyita perhatiannya saat ia bernyanyi waktu itu.

****

Dibandara Incheon di pintu keberangkatan seperti biasa banyak orang yang beraktivitas. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Jaejoong dan Haraboji Kim ke Amerika.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dan Yunho mengantar kepergian namja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang menggunakkan kemeja putih dengan celana jeans biru, dan jaket warna putih dan leher syal yang membalut leher putih Jaejoong.

Yunho sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Jaejoong yang kali ini menyerah untuknya da Junsu. Jaejoong akan pergi. Pikiran Yunho sedang tidak menentu saat....

“Jae, pesawat kita sudah siap” Haraboji Kim memecahkan keheningan.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sambil memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya. Jaejoong pamit dengan Kyuhyun, Chnagmin, Yoochun, Junsu dan Yunho.

“Kyu...” senyum Jaejoong.

“Hyung, jaga diri baik-baik ne” peluk Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

“Aku akan menyusul hyung tahun depan” senyum Kyuhyun.

“Aku akan menunggumu” kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Changmin. Changmin sudah merentangkan tangannya. Jaejoong segera memeluk Changmin.

“Hyung, aku akan menyusulmu” kata Changmin. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dalam pelukkan mereka.

“Eum, jaga Kyunnie baik-baik ne. Aku akan menunggumu” tawa Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukkan Changmin.

“Eung! Hati-hati Hyung. Figthing!!” semangat Changmin.

Lalu Jaejoong berjalan ke sampin Changmin. Yoochun tersenyum dengan tulus pada Jaejoong. Dan di sambut dengan senyuman yang lembut dari Jaejoong.

“Hyung, aku pergi” kata Jaejoong.

“Eum, hati-hati ne” Yoochun menghapus lembut rambut Jaejoong.

“Heheheh... Ne, aku tunggu Hyung ke sana ne” tawa Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan ke samping Yoochun. Disana ada Junsu yang sedang terisak menangis. Ntahlah apa yang sedang di tangisi oleh Junsu.

“Jun...” Jaejoong meraih kedua tangan Junsu. “Mianhae...”mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca.

“Ani...” isak Junsu.

Jaejoong menghapus airmata Junsu yang sedang menangis.” Kau terlihat jelek sekali” ejek Jaejoong. Dan Junsu tertawa lirih.

“Jae, jangan begini hiks...hiks...”

“Eum, mianhae sudah merebut Yunho dari dirimu” kata Jaejoong. “Jaga dia ne” sambung Jaejoong. Junsu langsung menghambur ke pelukkan Jaejoong.

“Hiks...hiks... Mianhae... mianhae...” tangis Junsu. Jaejoong hanya bisa memeluk Junsu dengan senyuman. Ia tidak ingin menangis hari ini. Ia ingin orang-orang mengenangnya sebagai Jaejoong yang ceria. Bukan Jaejoong yang lemah.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong.

“Yun...” Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. Dan Yunho membalas pelukkan Jaejoong. Yunho menangis dalam diam.

“Yun, berjanjilah kau harus bahagia dari pada aku, ne” kata Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

“Jaga Junsu dengan baik” kata Jaejoong dan Yunho masih menggangguk. Yunho hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukkan leher Jaejoong. Merasakan aroma dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

“Jae, tetaplah disini” lirih Yunho.

“Ani, Yun. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia meskipun itu bukan bersamaku” Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkannya.

“Yun, kebahagiaan itu juga bisa didapa dengan cara membahagiakan orang lain” Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tanggannya. “Bahagiakan Junsu, ne” lirih Jaejoong saat dia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Yunho. Yunho hanya menggangguk.

“Jae, saranghae” Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut dan lama. Sementara Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

“Nado” lirih Jaejoong.

“Jae, ayo pesawatnya akan _take off_ ” kata Haraboji Kim memberitahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan dengan pelan tangannya yang menangkup wajah Yunho. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong berjalan mundur meninggalkan cintanya. Jaejoong langsung membalikkan badannya karena ia tidak sanggup melihat Yunho. Haraboji Kim langsung memegang pundak Jaejoong. Bersama memasukki pintu keberangkatan.

Yah, Yunho cinta pertamanya. Cinta dalam diamnya. Mencintai Yunho adalah sesuatu hal membahagiakan meskipun pada akhirnya Yunho bersama dengan orang lain. Yunho dan Junsu pantas buat bahagia. Karena mereka-lah yang mengajarkan Jaejoong arti ketegaran.

_‘Yun, Aku bahagia jika kau bisa bersama dengan Junsu. Aku memilih untuk pergi agar kau tidak lelah untuk memilih. Karena aku menyayangimu, karena itu aku memilih pergi. Karena aku menginginkanmu, karena itu aku memilih pergi. Karena membutuhkamu, karena itu aku pergi. Karena aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku pergi. Sulit untuk bisa berada di posisimu. Aku-lah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Aku bahagia karena aku bisa membahagiakan orang yang aku cintai meskipun orang itu tidak bersamaku. Aku melepaskanmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku pergi bukan untuk melupakanmu. Tapi sungguh aku berterimakasih atas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku walau hanya sesaat. Terimakasih telah memberikan kenangan yang termanis. Aku mencintaimu hari ini, esok, lusa dan selamanya’_

_REGARDS_

_KIM JAEJOONG_

**F.I.N**

**SEE NEXT FF ^^**


	5. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yun, Aku bahagia jika kau bisa bersama dengan Junsu. Aku memilih untuk pergi agar kau tidak lelah untuk memilih. Karena aku menyayangimu, karena itu aku memilih pergi. Karena aku menginginkanmu, karena itu aku memilih pergi. Karena membutuhkamu, karena itu aku pergi. Karena aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku pergi. Sulit untuk bisa berada di posisimu. Aku-lah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Aku bahagia karena aku bisa membahagiakan orang yang aku cintai meskipun orang itu tidak bersamaku. Aku melepaskanmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku pergi bukan untuk melupakanmu. Tapi sungguh aku berterimakasih atas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku walau hanya sesaat. Terimakasih telah memberikan kenangan yang termanis. Aku mencintaimu hari ini, esok, lusa dan selamanya.
> 
>  
> 
> REGARDS  
> KIM JAEJOONG

**_Dua bulan kemudian_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**YUNHO POV**

Pesawatku telah mendarat dikota Manhattan. Kota yang terletak di sebelah selatan ujung Sugai Hudson. Kota yang merupakan kotamadya New York.  Setelah mengambil barang bagasi aku berjalan keluar menuju pintu kedatangan. Aku tersenyum saat seseorang membawa sebuah tulisan. Namja jangkung dengan senyuman mengembang terukir dibibirnya.

“Hyung!!” Panggil Changmin.

Yup, Changmin sudah berada di Manhattan satu minggu yang lalu setelah ia mendapatkan liburan dari kuliahnya. Changmin datang ke Manhattan bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana namja jutek itu.

“Min, apa kabar?” aku memeluk Changmin.

“Ah, baik Hyung”jawab Changmin.

Changmin membawa koper bawaanku. Aku tersenyum. Ah, aku merindukan seseorang saat ini. Ntahlah kabarnya bagaimana. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

_‘Jae, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan kita? Tapi aku selalu percaya bahwa cinta itu tidak tumbuh dengan tempat yang salah. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku memilih kalian tapi hatiku memilihmu. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Hanya untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Saranghae’._

_Regards_

_JUNG YUNHO_

.

.

.

Kota Manhattan adalah kota yang sangat indah. Kota terbesar pertama di New York. Banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan di kota ini. Ibu kota metropolitan,eoh?

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah mewah dan megah. Aku turun dari mobil Changmin. Changmin segera menghampiriku.

“Hyung, benarkah kau tidak ingin....”

“Nanti saja, Min” aku memotong pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Di depan pintu utama aku melihat seseorang tengah tersenyum padaku. Dia adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukkaku.

“Hyung! Akhirnya kau datang juga” senang Kyuhyun.

“Ne” jawabku dengan senyuman.

Kau, tahu semenjak kepergiannya aku sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Changmin selalu mengunjungiku di _apartement_. Sejak kepergiannya semuanya seakan menjadi sepi tidak ada lagi yang bisa mewarnai hidupku. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku dari jauh. Tidak ada lagi yang berteriak histeris. Tidak ada lagi yang...

Ah, sepertinya aku lelah. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Aku akan membuat kejutan untuknya.

**YUNHO POV END**

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat ceria. Ia selalu tersenyum kepada pasien yang telah melintasinya. Dia menggunakan _jas putihnya_. Sekarang Jaejoong kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Senyumnya selalu mengembang di wajahnya.

Ehm, sudah dua bulan dia berada di kota Manhattan ini. Menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa. Bukan Jaejoong dulu lagi. Jaejoong yang lemah. Jaejoong yang sakit dan Jaejoong yang manja.

Jaejoong memjamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik di _ipod_ -nya. Yah, suara yang selalu ia dengarkan. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan. Bahkan selalu terbawa di mimpi. Dia merindukan pemilik suara itu. Aromanya, Senyumannya, Mata musangnya, semuanya. Jaejoong merindukan Yunho-nya.

Jika harus berandai-andai, ia ingin kembali ke dua bulan yang lalu. Saat ia melepaskan orang yang ia cintai. Tidak. Jaejoong tidak boleh menyesal. Ini semua harus ia terima. Yunho harus memilih Junsu karena dari awal Junsu-lah yang bersama dengan Yunho. Bukan dirinya.

Andai, ia memberanikan diri 3 tahun yang lalu saat melihat Yunho bernyanyi di atas panggung cafe itu untuk menghampiri namja musang itu. Pasti ia sudah bersama dengan Yunho sekarang. Tapi semua sudah menjadi kenangan. Biarlah ia menyimpan nama Yunho dalam hatinya walau pada akhirnya hatinya memberontak untuk bisa memiliki Yunho.

Hanya bisa mengenang Yunho. Yunho sudah milik Junsu. Ia harus bangkit dan melupakan kenangannya dengan Yunho. Meskipun Yunho memberikan cinta yang singkat namun itu adalah cinta yang termanis dalam hidupnya.

Jaejoong teringat saat ia dibawa oleh Haraboji Kim ke rumah sakit ini. Saat itu keadaan Jaejoong tidak stabil. Dokter yang menanganinya langsung melakukan pencangkokkan tulang sumsum tulang belakang.

Selama satu minggu Jaejoong mengalami koma. Haraboji Kim dan Sekertaris Lee selalu menyempatkan untuk datang menjenguk Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ia sadar dalam tidur panjangnya. Mendengar kata-kata namja tampan itu. Kata-kata cinta saat ia pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Jaejoong merasa Yunho mengatakannya saat Jaejoong sedang koma. Tapi ntahlah apa semua itu hanya perasaannya.

Namja cassanova jalan terburu-buru memasukki rumah sakit Manhattan. Yup, Yoochun berada di Manhattan karena sang ibu Mrs. Park tinggal di Manhattan untuk keperluan bisnis. Dibelakang Yoochun namja imut mengikutinya dengan langkah berlari kecil-kecil. Sampai....

_Brukkk_

“Au!!” Pekik Junsu

Junsu terjatuh karena kaki seseorang yang mengait kakinya. Yoochun menoleh ke belakang melihat sang kekasih terjatuh.

“Su-ie, gwenchana?” tanya Yoochun.

“Gwenchana, Hyu.... Au!!” pekiknya kesakitan karena kakinya terkilir.

Orang yang membuat Junsu terjatuh membulatkan matanya. Melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Seketika waktu sepertinya berhenti. Apa dia bermimpi dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong. Yoochun berlutut di depan Junsu, memijat kaki Junsu yang tekilir. Jaejoong jangan ditanya ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

“Su...” kata Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

Yoochun dan Junsu menoleh dan terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. “Jaejoong” ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu sedikit kikuk dengan namja yang ada di depannya. Yah, mereka saat ini sedang duduk di kantin Rumah Sakit. Jaejoong menatap mereka bingung dengan kaki yang ia lipat dan tangannya memainkan gelas _capuccino_ yang dia pegang.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yoochun masih bingung menjelaskan semua ini pada namja yang ada di depannya. Sementara Junsu terus menggenggam tangan Yoochun. Jatung Junsu berdebar-debar demikian dengan Yoochun keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya.

“Ehm....” suara dehaman Jaejoong yang memcahkan keheningan.

“Jae/Hyung” ucap Yoochun dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

“Hyung duluan” kata Jaejoong.

“Kau duluan...” kata Yoochun.

“Aku...”

“Kami sudah berpisah Jae” potong Junsu tiba-tiba.

“Eh?” Jaejoong terkejut.

“Aku dan Yunho tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi” senyum Junsu.

“Bagaimana bisa?” tanya Jaejoong bingung.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**JUNSU POV**

Saat keberangkatan Jaejoong, aku dan Yunho pulang bersama. Kami melewati taman kota Seoul. Awalnya aku bahagia semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tapi aku melihat ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yunho. Yang tidak bisa aku artikan dari setiap sikapnya.

Mungkin aku yang salah. Aku yang memberikan kesempatan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk bersama. Lalu mereka berpisah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Yah, sebenarnya aku yang kalah dari awal bukan Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong sudah menyita semua pikiran Yunho.

Aku terus berjalan bersama dengan Yunho. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menariknya untuk menatapku.

“Yun...” panggilku.

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya kepadaku, aku tersenyum miris melihat dirinya. “Yun, mari kita hentikan sekarang”.

“Eh?” Yunho nampak terkejut dengan keputusanku.

“Yun, mari kita hentikan. Mari kita hentika hubungan ini sampai di sini” lirihku sambil tersenyum padanya yang saat itu Yunho menatapku.

“Su, jangan main-main” suara bass Yunho terdengar lirih snagat lirih.

“Yun, hubungan kita sampai di sini, otte?” tanyaku dengannya.

“Su...”

“Yun, aku tahu kau mencintai Jaejoong. Jadi biarlah kali ini aku yang egois. Aku mohon” mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

“...”

“Biarkan kali ini kau yang mengerti diriku” kataku lagi.

“Biar...”

“Aku mohon jangan sampai disini” gumam Yunho lemah tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

Tangan kananku memegang pipi kirinya dan tersenyum hangat padanya.” Yun, hubungan kita selesai sampai disini. Tapi biarlah hubungan kita menjadi kakak dan adit, otte? Aku rasa ini adalah yang terbaik. Aku mau hyung-ku bahagia. Hanya untukku. Kali ini biarlah aku yang egois. Mengertilah, Hyung?” kataku yang memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan ‘hyung’.

“Hiks...hikss...” dia menangis aku baru melihat ia meneteskan airmata. Yunho yang aku kenal tegar, dan kuat kini menangis. “Mianhae...” katanya. Aku memeluknya, dia menumpahkan tangisnya di pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan pundakku basah. Karena ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku juga ikut menangis bersamanya.

 

**JUNSU POV END**

**FLASBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kini menangis mendengarkan cerita Junsu. Yoochun hanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

“Jadi kalian....” lirih Jaejoong.

“Kami sudah tidak bersama, Jae” kata Junsu dengan senyuman.

“Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian bersama?”

“Eoh?” Junsu dan Yoochun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong kali ini.

“Kau ingin mendengarkan ceritanya” kata Yoochun yang kali ini bersiap untuk bercerita. Junsu menatap Yoochun dan Yoochun menatap Junsu. Junsu menggangguk pada Yoochun untuk memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**YOOCHUN POV**

Waktu itu aku akan pergi ke Supermarket depan dekat apartement. Pada saat aku membuka pintu Junsu sudah berada di depan apartement. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan menangis. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho. Dia langsug memelukku. Aku menenangkannya. Aku mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Junsu duduk di sofa dan aku berada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya yang masih menangis sesegukkan. Aku bingung sat itu mau memulai cerita darimana. Aku menghela nafas saat tangisannya berhenti.

“Su, waeyo?” tanya Yoochun dengan lembut.

“Hyung, kami sudah selesai”.

“Eh?”

“Aku sudah memutuskannya. Yunho berhak bahagia. Jika aku mempertahankannya sama saja aku mempertahankan cinta yang tidak pasti” kata Junsu menghapus airmatanya.

“Lalu?”

“Aku.... Aku... tidak tahu ini keputusanku tepat atau tidak, Hyung”.

“Su, kau sudah memutuskannya bukan”.

“Hyung aku...”

“Su, aku mohon buka hatimu untuk orang lain. Dan lihat aku”.

“Eh?” Junsu terkejut dengan ucapanku. Junsu menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

“Su...” Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Junsu. Jarak kami semakin lama semakin dekat. “Saranghae” kataku sambil menempelkan bibirnya dan bibirku sekilas.

Saat itu Junsu tampak terkejut dengan ciuman sekilas kami. Aku menatapnya wajahnya terlihat memerah dan malu. Junsu menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Malu, eoh?

**JUNSU POV END**

**FLASBACK END**

.

.

.

“Yak!! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung? Kenapa bercerita sampai kesana?” marah Junsu memukul bahu Yoochun.

Junsu tidak percaya jika Yoochun akan menceritakan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Adegan ciuman mereka pun juga diceritakan, eoh?

Jaejoong yang melihat Yoochun dan Junsu hanya tertawa. Ternyata pernyataan cinta yang sangat romantis. “Hahahah....Lalu hyung?” tawa Jaejoong.

“Lalu tiga hari kemudian saat aku mau berangkat ke sini dia mengatakan ia dan ikut bersamaku” ujar Yoochun.

“PARK YOOCHUN!!” teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

“Su-ie, baby. Come on, ini hanya Jaejoong” kata Yoochun yang menggenggam tangan Junsu.

“Lalu dimana...?”

“Yunho” kata Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan. Jaejoong hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

“Bukannya setelah aku mengatakan putus padanya ia menyusulmu” kata Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya. Yoochun yang mendengarnya menyenggol kaki Junsu.

“Hehehe.... sepertinya...” Yoochun tiba-tiba menyela.

“Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kabarnya?” Jaejoong tersenyum miris. “Mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan yang terbaik” sambung Jaejoong.

“Jika Yunho hyung seperti itu akan aku hajar dia” kata Junsu semangat.

“Sepertinya Yunho yang akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut” Yoochun menyesap minumanya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

“Ah! Hyung sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi eoh?” kata Junsu yang membuat Yunho tersenyum.

“Junsu hyung, dia terlalu lamban” ejek Changmin yang kini duduk di meja makan.

Yah, hari ini Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berkumpul dirumah Changmin. Kali ini mereka sedang membahas Jaejoong.

“Aku ingin dia merindukanku lebih banyak” jawab Yunho sekenanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya. Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal. Kyuhyun pikir mungkin Yunho ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Jaejoong. Makanya ia agak sedikit lamban. Namun ide picik terlintas dalam otak Kyuhyun. Mungkin dengan ini Yunho akan segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

“Hyung, tidak tahu apa Jaejoong hyung sedang dekat dengan Siwon hyung” kata Kyuhyun.

Yoochun yang mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun, akhirnya angkat bicara,” Ah!! Aku tahu Siwon dokter spesialis dalam itu bukan? Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang menggandeng tangan Jaejoong”.

“Kemarin aku lihat Siwon Hyung juga menjemput Jaejoong hyung di rumahnya” timpal Changmin.

“Tidak heran Jaejoong hyung menyukai Siwon hyung. Dia namja yang gentle” kali ini Junsu yang ikut berbicara.

“YAK!! Kalian ini mengapa memanas-manasiku” kata Yunho dengan nada tinggi.

“Pada kenyataannya begitu, hyung” ujar Changmin yang memakan makanan yang di sediakan di meja makan.

Yoochun yang melihat wajah Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _’Dia terlalu lamban tentang masalah Jaejoong. Baru di beri bom baru dia bereaksi’_ batin Yoochun.

Changmin menyeringai Yunho yang nampak berpikir. _‘Tidak tahukah kau, Hyung. Siwon Hyung itu sudah memiliki istri. Kim Kibum. Bagaimana bisa ia bersama Jaejoong Hyung’._

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong libur dari jadwal kuliah praktek-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi kita Manhattan. Jaejoong selalu tersenyum melihat kegiatan orang-orang sekitarnya.

 Jaejoong melihat sepatu yang ia gunakan tali-nya terlepas. Jaejoong menunduk untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya.

Namun tangannya berhenti saat sepasang sepatu berhenti tepat didepannya. Jaejoong menyusuri seseorang yang ada didepannya. Dengan perlahan dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Badannya ia seperti mengenali orang ini dan....

_DEG_

“Yunho” Jaejoong terkejut dengan namja tampan yang ada didepannya yang sedang tersenyum.

“Hai” sapa Yunho.

“Ha..i” Jaejoong masih bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mungkinkah ia bermimpi dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Yunho berada di depannya. Tersenyum dengan lembut.

“Jae” Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong yang agak sedikit terkejut.

“Eh?”

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Yunho.

“Tidak ada” Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dahulu. Yunho yang melihatnya menatap bingung punggung Jaejoong dan menyusul Jaejoong.

“Jae, wae?” tanya Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong. Ah, sepertinya Jaejoong malu karena Yunho ada didekatnya.

“Tidak ada apa-apa” Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho.

“KIM JAEJOONG BERHENTI!!” Teriak Yunho yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong berjalan menuju mobil yang ia parkir. Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Setelah ia masuk, Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil. Yunho menyetir mobilnya. Jaejoong masih saja diam dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Karena Jaejoong diam untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang kian menggila. Orang yang selama ini ia rindukan berada disampingnya. Tepatnya orang yang ia cintai,ani?

Keheningan masih menyelimutinya. Yunho selalu melirik Jaejoong yang masih melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Jalanan yang sepi. Kali ini mereka berada di jalan menuju bukit dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Seketika Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho.

“Yun, kenapa berhenti?” tanya Jaejoong.

“Jae, kau kenapa?” tanya Yunho balik.

“Eoh?”

“Tidak ada” jawab Jaejoong singkat.

“Jae, kau tidak merindukanku” goda Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghidar.

“Bukannya kau sudah melupakanku” jawab Jaejoong.

“Bukankah kau yang sudah melupakanku” kali ini kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong bingung.

“Maksudmu?” bibir Jaejoong dan bibir Yunho hampir bersentuhan.

“Ah! Baiklah”Yunho kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menghidupkan mobil dan....

_Bruk..._

Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba memeluk Yunho. Memeluk Yunho dengan erat seakan-akan ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunho.

“Hiks...hiks... Yun, mianhae..” Tangis Jaejoong pecah begitu saja. Yunho tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong menangis seperti ini.

“Yun...hiks...hiks..bogoshipo” lirih Jaejoong dengan isak tangisnya.

“Nado... Bogoshipo” Yunho mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong. Karena tubuh Jaejoong masih bergetar hebat.

Jaejoong makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho.Mencari kenyamanan pada namja tampan itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Menghembuskan nafasnya pada leher Jaejoong. Seakan-akan memberika kehangatan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkannya disaat dirinya sudah nyaman. Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan, ia tersenyum saat Yunho tersenyum padanya.

“Aku pikir ini mimpi, Yun” kata Jaejoong tersenyum.

“Eum, benarkah?” Yunho mengelus-elus pingiran rambut Jaejoong. Menatap namja cantik itu dengan intens.

“Bukankah kau di Seoul?” Jaejoong memainkan kancing baju Yunho.

“Aku datang kemari ingin menjemputmu, Boo”Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong. Lama.

Jaejoong , wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Diperlakukan Yunho seperti itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditatap Yunho hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Malu,eoh?

Yunho mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yunho menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Manis. Itu-lah yang yang ia pikirkan rasa yang sama saat ia pertama kali mencium Jaejoong.

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Jaejoong juga melupat bibir Yunho. “Mmmppcckkkk...” desahan keluar dari bibir _cherry._ Membuat Yunho melengkungkan senyumannya.

“Ah...” pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

Ciuman mereka yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan bergairah. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho memberi isyarat pada namja tampan itu. Yunho yang mengetahuinya terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berebut menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat bibir Jaejoong yang merah dan bengkak akibat ulahnya. Tidak mau berhenti Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong. Kali ini Yunho mencium dengan penuh nafsu dan bergairah. Terbukti sekarang Yunho berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho berpindah ke tempat duduk Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong sepertinya sudah memasrahkan diri.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman Yunho beralih pada leher putih Jaejoong. Yunho memberikan tanda kemerahan disana yang akan menjadi tanda kebiruan. Jaejoong ia hanya mendesah saat Yunho melakukannya.

“Eung....” desah Jaejoong keluar ketika Yunho mengigit leher Jaejoong.

Yunho menurunkan tempat duduk Jaejoong sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong kembali. Agar ia bisa menjamah Jaejoong lebih jauh. Jaejoong mempermudah kerja Yunho dengan membuka bibirnya sedikit. Yunho mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencengkram rambut Yunho.

Ntah siapa yang memulai, pakaian yang mereka kenakan sudah terlepas ntah kemana. Yunho sudah menghisap, menjilat, dan mengigit dada Jaejoong. Yang membuat si pemilik mendesah dan melengkuh.

“Yunniieehh...nggghhhhh....” desah Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong melakukan aktivitas didalam mobil disambut dengan tenggelamnya matahari diufuk barat. Biarkan aktivitas itu mereka yang menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yunho yang sedang memeluknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama naked karena habis melakukan aktivitas tadi. Mereka menyaksikan tenggelamnya matahari yang ada diufuk barat.

Yunho sesekali mengecup pudak putih Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

“Boo” panggil Yunho dengan suara serak.

“Eum” Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

“Saranghae” Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

“Nado, saranghae” Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho.

.

.

.

“Jae, kau sudah memeriksa berkasnya” Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berada di taman kampus.

“Ah! Hyung, ne ini Hyung” Jaejoong menyerahkan berkas rumah sakit ke Siwon.

“Gomawo ne, Jae” kata Siwon.

“Boo, nugu?” Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Jaejoong.

“Ah, Yunnie. Perkenalkan ini Siwon Hyung. Kakak tingkatku di rumah sakit” Jaejoong memperkenalkan Siwon kepada Yunho. Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan posesif.

“Wonnie, apa sudah selesai dengan Joongie?” tanya namja dingin.

“Changy, ne” kata Siwon. Kibum menghampiri Siwon, Jaejoong dan Yunho.

“Yunnie, perkenalkan ini Bummie hyung, istri dari siwon hyung” jelas Jaejoong.

_DEG_

“Eoh, istri?” tanya Yunho bingung.

“Ne, istri. Waeyo?” tanya Jaejoong polos.

“Annyeong, Siwon-ssi, Kibum-ssi” kata Yunho sambil menjabat tangannya pada Siwon dan Kibum.

 _‘Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun. Awas kalian!! membuatku salah paham’_ batin Yunho.

.

.

.

Di kejauhan terlihat empat namja yang sedang tertawa senang melihat Yunho yang sedang kikuk ketika mengetahui bahwa Siwon sudah mempunyai istri.

“Hahahahahah.... “ tawa Changmin.

“Akhirnya selesai juga” Yoochun mengela nafas panjang.

“Dia sangat lamban sih!” ketus Kyuhyun.

“Yah, dua cinta memang sangat susah untuk memilihnya. Namun kita harus mendengarkan apa kata hati kita. Apa yang benar? Karena hanya hati-lah yang bisa mengatakan kebenaran bukan yang lain” kata Junsu yang di sertai anggukkan oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

_‘Karena dua cinta aku bisa menemukanmu. Memilihmu, membutuhkanmu, menjagamu, meyakinkanmu, dan mencintamu. Aku percaya cinta itu tidak pernah salah untuk memilih. Dan untuk kali ini aku memilihmu’_

_JUNG YUNHO_

_‘ Satu dan dua harus pilih salah satunya. Bukan keduanya. Aku pergi kau kembali. Ah!rasa cinta itu sama ketika aku meninggalkanmu. Dan ketika kau datang lagi. Karena dua cinta aku kembali padamu karena kau yang memilihku’_

_KIM JAEJOONG_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG END**

**SEE NEXT FF ^.^**

 


End file.
